Create a Warrior Cat The Story
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: This is another one of the 'Create a cat' stories-I have got enough cats and this is the story. Thanks everyone for sending in the cats; Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Erin Hunter's Warrior Books.
1. Allegiances

Hey everyone!

Here's the long-awaited Clan allegiances! It has taken FOREVER to finish them off but I have them all below

**DAWNCLAN:**

**Leader: **TawnyStar

**Deputy: **ScarletBlaze

**Med Cat: **Mossylight

**The Warriors!**

Gingerpool

MossShine

_-Sootpaw_

Sunstream (expecting kits-Cloverkit, Dawnkit, HawkKit)  
Tadpoleclaw

Flashfire

_-Creampaw_

Devilwish

Duskfall

Emberfur

_-Griffinpaw_

Silverleaf

**ELDER**

Sunnynose

**QUEEN**

Streamsong

-KIT1: Wolfkit/claw

-KIT2: Magmakit/blaze

-KIT3: Avalanchekit/fall

-KIT4: Twilightkit/sky

**APPRENTICES**

Griffinpaw

Creampaw (was Cottonpaw)

Sootpaw/willow

**DUSKCLAN**

**Leader: **SplashStar

**Deputy: **Greyfoot

**Med Cat: **Dewsparkle

_-Mistpaw_

**The Warriors!**

Nightheart

BlazingRiver

SwiftGale

Angelheart

Smokefoot

Watersnake

_-Rainpaw_

Hawkstripe

Icefeather

_-Chancepaw_

**ELDER**

LeapingTiger

**QUEEN**

FallLeaf

-KIT1: Sandkit/fire

-KIT2: Fawnkit/sky

-KIT3: Snowkit/feather (adopted by SplashStar)

-KIT4: Swiftkit/fire (adopted by SplashStar)

**APPRENTICES**

Chancepaw

Rainpaw/Splash

**DAYCLAN**

**Leader: **WhiteStar

**Deputy: **Charredflame

**Med Cat: **StarSpirit

_-Flarepaw AND Spottedpaw_

**The Warriors!**

DaySpirit

FlowingStream

_-Glowingpaw_

Silvermoon

_-Dewpaw_

Watermist

Stormgaze

_-Shiningpaw_

SoulBlaze

_-Flickeringpaw_

ShadowRiver

Sunspark

**ELDERS**

BlackStorm

Dazzlelight

**QUEEN**

Shellsun

-KIT1: Copperkit/gaze

-KIT2: Hailkit/spots

-KIT3: Silverkit (adopted from Pheonixwing)

-KIT4: Halfkit (adopted from Pheonixwing)

Glacierfrost

-KIT1: Aurorakit/pool

-KIT2: Hailkit/storm

**APPRENTICES**

Mistpaw

Dewpaw/spring

Shiningpaw/spirit

Glowingpaw/pool

Flickeringpaw/flame

**NIGHTCLAN**

**Leader: **Hollowstar

**Deputy: **LightningStrike

**Med Cat: **SilverRiver

_-Mintpaw_

**The Warriors!**

Blackthorn

Oakleaf

Palefrost

ShadowSmoke

Redberry

Orangefoot

_-Smokepaw_

Emberpool

Longwhisker

Bubblefur

Windingwhisker

Leopardlegs

Strongclaw

**ELDER**

Greatbeak

Lizardeye

Blindspot

**QUEENS**

Applefur

Sunpetal

-KIT1: Littlekit

-KIT2: Soaringkit

**APPRENTICES**

Mintpaw/flower

Smokepaw/cloud

_**OTHER CATS:**_

Rogue she-cat: Summerberry (future mate of Emberfur)

Rogue she-cat: Succubus (mother of Snowkit & Swiftkit)

Sooooo there we have it. All the cats in all the clans As you may have noticed I've included some of my own cats (sorry! I couldn't help it!) but anyways….I'll start typing the story soon [heheheh..yeah…_soon_] and oh, I almost forgot. The main character/s! weelll I um….haven't chosen one…woops…okay, how about I let you find out when I post the story Yay! I'll leave you in suspense!

~Jaffa Maze


	2. Chapter One

**The stttooorryyyyy! Enjoy and review please! Wink* wink* nudge* nudge***

**CHAPTER 1: Duskclan's Enemy**

"_Let all cats old_ _enough_ to catch their own prey join beneath the CoolStone for a clan meeting!" One by one, cats of different shades crept from previous activities to sit in a wide arc, surrounding the white and grey she-cat. "It has come to my attention, that NightClan has a rapidly growing population. In order to defend our precious woodland, we must do something about it." Yowls of protest broke out through the clearing.

"But we're already doing a fifth patrol!" cried Angelheart tiredly.

"I'm exhausted!" added Rainpaw.

"Me too! I was up all night trying to shut up Fawnkit!"

"Leave my kits out of this, Smokefoot!" hissed FallLeaf, her fluffy tail sheltering her young. Smokefoot bristled and unsheathed his claws.

"Make me!" FallLeaf snarled and lashed out with a paw, scratching his grey face and leaving a bleeding gash below his eye. He yowled as he flung himself at the pretty queen but a silver shape shot out and knocked him to the dusty ground.

"That's ENOUGH!" hissed Greyfoot, pinning down the fuming warrior.

"Thankyou, Greyfoot, let him go now." Meowed Splashstar. Smokefoot shook himself and glared at FallLeaf. "I will NOT have any fighting within my own clan-_especially_ not during a meeting. Smokefoot, if you've got so much energy, go hunt something. And as for you, FallLeaf, you should know better." The tortoiseshell queen just snorted and began licking her kits. "Now, Let us continue this meeting-_without ignorant kits fighting_" she added the last bit just loud enough to let FallLeaf and Smokefoot hear her. "I know the apprentices and warriors have been working twice as hard and that we are all exhausted from extra patrols, but would you rather not protect your clan efficiently and loose kits and friends to starvation this leaf-bare? Is that what you really want?" Cats mumbled in surprise. They had obviously not realised the point Splashstar had craftily planned to say. A little ginger-white bundle of fur stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Splashstar." He mewed loudly, or as loud as he could.

"Yes, little one?"

"We can help you on patrol." He continued shivering in excitement at the thought of exploring outside camp.

"Yeah! We're almost apprentices!" cried Fawnkit bouncing forward. Splashstar and a few other cats purred and chuckled to themselves.

"Thankyou for the offer, Sandkit and Fawnkit, but you'll just have to wait until you're apprentices." The kits' heads sunk to the ground and they trudged back to FallLeaf with tails held down. "-But that's not long now, and before you know it, you'll be running with me into battle." Sandkit's head popped up and he pounced on Fawnkit knocking her over. She retaliated and before long, they were having a full-blown playfight.

"Excuse me, Splashstar, but can we please continue on with the meeting? I want to let Rainpaw have his assessment before it gets dark." Meowed Watersnake, winking at the surprised red-brown apprentice.

"Very well, Watersnake. We shall. So, my idea was to-" she was cut off by a rustling in the hollow-log tunnel. "Oh for Starclan's sake! What now?" An almost completely black she-cat ran through, her sides heaving from the run.

"Splashstar!" she cried, "N-Nightclan is attacking!" The clan broke into an outcry and Splashstar almost fainted. _Did it have to be now?_ She thought as Greyfoot controlled the clan.

"Duskclan!" she yowled as every cat stopped to hear, "Pull yourselves together! Nightheart, where are they?" The messenger looked up, finally catching her breath.

"At Bird-bush forest! They're trying to take it over!" she dug her claws into the ground frustratedly, "We have to go help Hawkstripe and Icefeather!"

"Hawkstripe, Icefeather? Why are they there?" Splashstar hissed furiously.

"They-they're trying to fight off the Nightclan warriors! That's where we should be too!"

"Okay-Nightheart, BlazingRiver, Swiftgale, Angelheart and…Smokefoot. Go help Hawkstripe and Icefeather! Angelheart, you're in charge until I arrive. Go!" The warriors raced through the fallen tree and into the woodland behind.

"Splashstar. We have: Watersnake, Rainpaw, Chancepaw and ourselves left. What do you want us to do?" The deputy looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. They seemed to calm her…. "Splashstar? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Okay, I'll lead…aaah…Chancepaw to battle. I'll take Dewsparkle too-incase anyone's wounded. You, Rainpaw and Watersnake guard camp. We'll be back shortly-victorious." She added with a wink. "Dewsparkle, Chancepaw! We're leaving to Bird-bush Forest!" The blue-furred medicine cat and tortoiseshell apprentice bolted towards her.

"Lets go!" meowed Chancepaw enthusiasticly. Dewsparkle just nodded, her mouth full of herbs.

The first thing Splashstar noticed was the noise. The second thing was the blood. And third was that they were badly outnumbered. A cat flew past her shoulder.

"Dewsparkle! Where are you going?" she cried in surprise. The medicine cat wouldn't stand a chance against Nightclan's warriors. The she-cat looked back quickly.

"To help Hawkstripe." Bolting into the midst of the battle, her blue fur disappeared. Splashstar looked for the sight of the tortoiseshell apprentice, but failed. _Good luck, Chancepaw and Dewsparkle _she thought before launching herself into the fight.

A tall, white tom was about to pounce on Swiftgale but she was faster. With a furious war-cry, she flung herself at him. "Get off our territory, Longwhisker! And take your mouse-brained clanmates too!" She hissed before biting into his shoulder. The tom let out a screech of anger.

"This place belongs to _Nightclan_ now!" he hissed back, shaking off the clan-leader.

"Get out!" chasing after the arrogant tom, she lost him when two cats tumbled in front of her. "Chancepaw!" she screamed, knocking the red-brown enemy off the apprentice's back. The fallen Nightclan cat hissed and swiped a blood-soaked paw.

"Hey, Splashstar, Hollowstar told me to tell you that Bird-bush belongs to us now." She meowed superiorly.

"Never!" rotorted Splashstar, scratching thorn-like claws across the she-cat's side. The cat screamed, and smacked a paw at her head and smashed it to the ground. The pressure began to send sharp pains down her body and her eyesight was fading. "ughuff!" she mumbled under the weight. Suddenly, the paw was lifted as her torturer was pushed away. She got up to see Chancepaw struggling with the full-grown warrior.

"S-Splashstar! Help!" she cried as the older warrior dug sharp claws into the apprentice's back.

"Oakleaf! Get off her!" Yowled another cat from somewhere nearbye. Strangely enough, it wasn't a Duskclan warrior who had spoken. Oakleaf looked up and backed down.

"Uh-Hollowstar…um..I was jus-" the frightened warrior stammered.

"We are _warriors_! Not rogues! You never need to hurt another cat more than necessary. Now scat before I give you two-moons elder-duty!" The Nightclan leader threatened, his long, grey fur standing on end. His green eyes were furious, but deep down Splashstar noticed some triumph. He knew he had won.

Now, all the fighting had ceased, and every cat's eyes were on the two leaders. "Splashstar, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hollowstar." She hissed, claws glinting dangerously.

"Please be more polite, Splashstar. I don't mean you or your clan mates any harm-"

"YOU DON'T MEAN US ANY HARM?" she yowled furiously, "THEN ALL THIS BLOOD MUST BE YOURS THEN, IF THAT'S TRUE!" she spat at his paws, seething with hatred.

"Now, now. I know your angry but let's face it. You lose, Nightclan wins. It's part of a warrior's life. Our clan is larger and hungrier than yours, so we need more land. Consequently, your right next to us and an obvious choice. And don't try winning it back-Your surrounded." For the first time Splashstar noticed that indeed she was surrounded. In a circle around her was fresh warriors from Nightclan and some from the battle. Her own warriors were weak and wounded, red blood puring from numerous cuts.

"Fine. We'll leave-_for now_." She muttered, pushing her way through two Nightclan cats. As Duskclan left, they could hear Nightclan yowling triumphantly. It only angered them more, and when they returned to camp, each and every cat was cursing their enemies. FallLeaf came running out of the den, four little kits trailing at her paws.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Did we-" she stopped when Nightheart glared at her with dark-brown eyes. Mistpaw came padding out of the medicine cat's den with cobwebs and marigold for the injured warriors. Dewsparkle thanked her and set to work.

"Okay, first things first. Who's most injured?" Several cats stepped back, leaving Hawkstripe, Angelheart and Icefeather in a line.

"Those that are not badly injured can hunt some fresh-kill for the wounded. Nightheart, you can take the day off. You too, Chancepaw. Greyfoot, lead a patrol to check on the new border-take Rainpaw and Watersnake. I'm going hunting." She meowed, slipping through the hollow log.

**So? How was it? Smokefoot isn't really that psycho (I think) but just remember they're all tired. Nightclan isn't evil either-they're just doing what's best for their clan. Duskclan isn't the only main clan because I'll do views from each one so that every person's cats get turns at being in the spotlight**** Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!**

**~Jaffa Maze =D**


	3. Chapter two

**Now, what you've all been waiting for…..Chapter 2! YAY! Enjoy and as always, R/R! =D**

**CHAPTER 2: Jungle Eating Dreams**

"_Scarletblaze, could you take Devilwish, _Gingerpool and MossShine on a patrol please?" meowed Tawnystar from her den. The ginger deputy padded inside and peered at her leader.

"Are you sure your okay?" she asked, watching Tawnystar's reaction carefully.

"Of course I'm okay! I'm just feeling a little bit…sick…could you go on patrol now please? I need some space. Thanks." The tortoiseshell replied calmly, resting her speckled head in her paws. ScarletBlaze nodded and left the den deep in thought. _I wonder what's wrong with Tawnystar?..._

"Scarletblaze!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Flashfire. What can I do for you?" she meowed to the ginger warrior.

"It's Twilightkit-she's been a bit funny recently. I think she might be sick, but I don't want to say anything to Streamsong-you know what she's like." Scarletblaze nodded. She knew _exactly_ what Streamsong was like.

"Okay, I can't really help you right now, but ask Mossylight. She'll know what to do."

"Oh-okay. Thanks Scarletblaze." The tom meowed before rushing to the medicine cat's den. Looking around the camp, Scarletblaze managed to find and recruit MossShine, but couldn't locate Devilwish or Gingerpool.

"Duskfall, do you know where Devil-" she stopped to see the two wanted cats enter the camp. "Don't worry!" she meowed, rushing past the confused warrior.

Devilwish's eyes lit up when he saw her, and she felt her pelt grow hot with embarassment. Emberfur looked up at her arrival. "Hi, Scarletblaze. How can I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Do you need Gingerpool or Devilwish?" The golden tom thought for a moment.

"We just got back from a hunt, why do you want them?"

"Tawnystar would like me to take them on a patrol if you don't mind."

"Um…I don't mind…." Interrupted Gingerpool shyly, eyes down.

"Me neither." Added Devilwish.

"And I guess it's not my choice." Concluded Emberfur calmly.

"Oh-yeah…right…let's go…" she meowed, leaving Emberfur to a well-earned rest. As they entered the fern tunnel, the pounding of hooves echoed off the limestone boulders and into the cat's ears. "Quick! Get down!" Scarletblaze yowled, ducking down. The others did the same and soon the noise was gone.

"Wh-What _was _that?" Gingerpool whispered, her sea-blue eyes wide with fright.

"Probably just a herd of deer. They come every now and then. Actually, I think a group came just when you were born. That's why Sunnynose named Emberfur's sister Deerkit."

"Emberfur had a sister? I never knew that." Meowed MossShine thoughtfully.

"He doesn't talk about her much. She died when she was just a few moons old from greencough. Poor little soul." Meowed Scarletblaze sadly, "Anyway, let's go."

Scarletblaze loved the sound of birds singing and the smells of the forest. The wind seemed to caress her fur as she ran, and trees opened ancient arms for her to pass. A loud snarling made her jump back in fright. "Who's there?" she hissed angrily. A flash of red fur caught her eye and she leaped onto one of the limestone boulders just as a hungry fox snapped at where she had been standing. "Fox!" she screeched, batting at it's scarred muzzle. The fox tried to bite her again, this time pulling out a tuft of ginger-gold fur. Devilwish came charging out of the bracken and landed on it's back.

"Get off our land, Fox!" he hissed, biting into it's leg. MossShine ran out from the other side, Gingerpool following closely. Scarletblaze jumped down to help her clanmates. The fox was ready to give up, when distressed mewing startled them.

"Heeellllppp!" cried the voice, not far from where they were standing. The fox, smelling easier prey, jumped over the cats in the direction of the mysterious cat.

"Hey! Get back here mouse-brain!" yowled Devilwish.

"He's heading for that cat in trouble!" cried MossShine, distressed. Scarletblaze stepped in that direction to follow the fox, but Devilwish's tail stopped her.

"You're not going after it, are you? Did you see the size of that monster? It could tear you to shreds single-pawed. We're lucky we're still alive!" he meowed.

"But we can't leave that cat in trouble to become the fox's next meal-once it gets the taste of cat, there'll be no stopping it from coming back to camp!" she retorted angrily. Sure she could see reason in Devilwish's plan, but the thought of leaving a defenceless cat to the jaws of a fox was…was…

"Why don't we get re-inforcements before coming back?" suggested Gingerpool. MossShineflicked her tail in agreement.

"Yeah, then we'd stand a better chance, _and_ help the cat." She added.

"What ever we do, we must do it soon because otherwise that cat's fox-food." Devilwish muttered. Scarletblaze nodded in agreement.

"Okay, MossShine, Gingerpool and Devilwish, go back to camp and get some warriors to help. I'll go see if I can post-pone the fox's lunch." She meowed, charging into he forest before they could stop her.

The forest seemed less friendly as she neared the strange cat's position. She could hear the fox snuffling around trying to find it, so she kept to strong branches of oak, way above them. Scanning the scene beneath her, she was stunned to neither see, smell or hear a strange cat. "Hello, little kitty, what are you doing up here, and where are your friends?" asked a voice from even higher above.

"Wha- who's there?" Scarletblaze meowed. A shadow crossed her head and landed on the tree branch opposite her.

"My apologies, madamoiselle. My name is Jungle-eater-dream, or you can just call me Jed." He meowed, bowing slightly, "And may I ask yours too, Bella?['beautiful' in Italian]" Scarletblaze studied him for a moment. He had blue-grey eyes and short, black fur with four white paws.

"…Scarletblaze…" she meowed slowly, watching him carefully. The black tom nodded, and lay down comfortably on the branch.

"aaaah…Scarletblaze…I shall call you Scarlet for short. Is this fine?" Scarletblaze nodded.

"Why are you here…Jed?" she asked professionally. Jed smiled slightly and crossed a paw over the other.

"Well, see here, Scarlet. I was travelling on my way, see?" he mewed, moving one paw in a walking motion across the branch. "Then, I heard dis….I don't know how you say…yowling?" Scarletblaze nodded for him to continue. "So I go look-see and find four little kitties playing wid savage-red. I think to myself, 'dere mummies not want dat!' so I pretend I'm easy prey, and savage-red come charging my way. Dee end." He concluded, looking pleased with himself.

"But why did you come travelling this way?" she asked. Jed smiled again and jumped onto a higher branch in one graceful leap.

"Dat is for me to know, and you to find out. Now, farewell my little kitty, your friends are on dere way. We shall meet again…soon." He meowed before disappearing into the trees.

"Scarletblaze! Are you here? Scarletblaze?" meowed Devilwish loudly, leading MossShine, Gingerpool, Duskfall and Silverleaf. The warriors sniffed around where the fox had just been. _Wait! Where_ is_ the fox…? _Scarletbaze thought for the fist time. It had just…disappeared…

"She's not here, Devilwish. I think…" began Duskfall but Devilwish interrupted.

"Don't even say it, Duskfall. She's not a helpless kit. She's probably just not here."

Scarletblaze jumped down, suprising all of them.

"It's okay-I'm here!" she called, startling all of them. Devilwish's dark-amber eyes lit up with relief then darkened with anger.

"Where were you? We've just spent half a day looking for you, and you were here the whole time?" he yowled angrily. Scarletblaze knew he was just angry with worry though, because he came up to her and put his tail on her shoulder "Promise me you'll never do that again." He whispered and she nuzzled into his black fur.

"I promise…" she whispered.

"Ummm…" interrupted MossShine, her green eyes glowing with amusement. "Let's head back." Scarletblaze nodded and began walking back to camp with Devilwish at her side, Jed and the fox completely forgotten.

**Chapter two is now over…but what will happen in chapter three…? Find out in…..CHAPTER 3!**


	4. Chapter three

**Guess which clan's this on….no, really…guess…you don't want to? Well I'm not going to tell you….you'll just have to guess=)**

**CHAPTER 3: Tell us!**

"And then what happened?" mewed Aurorakit, eyes big with excitement.

"Yeah, tell us!" squeeled Copperkit, jumping around in circles.

"Shhhh…little ones. I'll tell you, but you have to be quiet." Instantly, both kits sat down and waited silently. "Okay. Dawnclan had Dayclan surrounded, and there was no escaping their claws which glinted in the moonlight. Featherstorm stood protectively over her four kits-Earthkit, Windkit, Flamekit and Waterkit. She hissed and swiped at one of the Dawnclan attackers, and they fell to the ground. But there was too many of them. Suddenly, when Dayclan was almost wiped out, each of Featherstorm's kits grew into a great warrior. Earthkit shone a brilliant green, and she willed every one of the cats in Dayclan to grow stronger. Windkit became the wind itself, and blew life into each of her fallen clanmates. Flamekit rose with great anger, and fed fighting spirit into those with no hope. And lastly, Waterkit became water, and summoned rain to wash away bad things, like Dawnclan's warriors and evil thoughts. That is why today Dayclan is the best clan; they are strong, persistent, spirited and good-willed." Finished Dazzlelight, stretching her cream paws. A little grey tom-kit crept out of the nursery-cave and ran to the elder.

"Is-Is that true?"he asked quietly, his big blue eyes shining with amazement. Dazzlelight nodded and another four kits came tumbling out.

"I want to be Earthkit!" cried Halfkit, flicking a leaf at Hailkit. "Take that Dawnclan!"

"Noooo! I'm not Dawnclan, I'm Flamekit!" the silver and grey kit retorted, picking up a red leaf and throwing it at the other Hailkit, who was watching nearbye.

"Ouch! You burnt me!" He meowed playfully, and pounced on Halfkit. "Take that, Earthkit!" The sandy she-kit yowled in surprise, batting at him with a black paw.

"No fair!" meowed Silverkit, "I want to play too!" he cried as he tumbled into their game.

"And me!" squeeled Copperkit, pouncing ontop of all four of them. "I'm Waterkit!"

Aurorakit watched them happily before turning to Dazzlelight again.

"Did they get their warrior names?" she asked curiously. The cream elder nodded.

"Earthkit was named Earthpower, Windkit became Windheart, Flamekit became Flamespirit and Waterkit became WaterAngel." By now, all the kits were listening and Copperkit was the first to speak.

"Yay! I'm WaterAngel! Who wants to lose first?" she yowled cheekily. Hailkit rose to his paws, bronze eyes burning with the challenge.

"I want to be Dawnclan's old leader, Sunstar!" he cried, "Who's on my team?" The other Hailkit moved to Copperkit's team and yowled with his blue eyes shining,

"I'm Flamespirit! Fighting for the awesomest clan!"

"And I'm Earthpower!" meowed Halfkit proudly. Silverkit pranced forward and stood beside 'Sunstar'.

"I'll be the deputy, Sparrowclaw." He mewed happily. "Who are you going to be, Aurorakit?" The striped kit thought for a moment.

"I want to be Windheart!" she cried, jumping next to Copperkit. "But now the teams are uneven?" she observed, looking cheekily at Blackstorm. The other kits followed her gaze and purred with amusement. They knew that Aurorakit could get anything she wanted from anyone if she asked with her big turquoise eyes. Silently, she crept forward until the big, black bulk of Blackstorm was in front of her. His breathing was even, and Dazzlelight was sleeping beside him too. Prodding him with one paw, he shifted to get comfy.

"Psst..Blackstorm…" she whispered in his ear which flicked as her breath tickled it.

"Wh-huh?" he grunted, blinking his big storm-coloured eyes. "Oh no, not you."

"Bwackstorm…will you play with meeee?" she asked, blinking her eyes. The elder sighed, knowing that she would win anyway. "Do I get a choice?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Yay! Come on! You're on Sunstar's and Sparrowclaw's team!" she yowled racing to her team's side. Blackstorm sighed again and padded to the kits.

"What're we playing?" he asked the tiny, excited furballs.

"Rise of the elements! I'm Windheart, Halfkit's Earthpower, Copperkit's WaterAngel and Hailkit's Flamespirit." Aurorakit meowed happily.

"Which one?" Blackstorm asked sleepily.

"Oh, Blue-Hailkit is Flamespirit." She replied. The blue-eyed kit looked up when he heard his name. The bronze-eyed one chuckled to himself when he saw Blackstorm's confused face.

"I'm Blue-Hailkit because I have blue eyes." He meowed, and Bronze-Hailkit stepped forward.

"And I'm Bronze-Hailkit." He added proudly. "Now let's play! Your on my team Blackstorm, but you need a name!" The other kits nodded agreement and Blackstorm sighed for the third time.

"Oh, alright." He grunted, sitting down next to Bronze-Hailkit and Silverkit.

"What about Leafstorm?" Silverkit suggested. Aurorakit shook her head.

"No…what about NightHawk?" This time Blue-Hailkit shook his head.

"Haretail?"

"Forestmuncher?"

"Daycave?"

"LeopardDash?"

"I know," interrupted Dazzlelight, who was now awake. "What about the beautiful tortoiseshell named Rosepath?" The kits purred before nodding in unison.

"Yeah-Rosepath!" squeeled Copperkit. "Now let's play!" Before they started, Aurorakit heard Blackstorm whisper to Dazzlelight, 'It's your turn later' and then he was dragged off into the game.

"Have fun, dear!" meowed the cream elder before settling down in the shade to watch.

**I know this chapter's not that exciting…but a bit of history's good for us all**** Chapter 4, Nightclan, will be out…idk…soonish?**

**R/R!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	5. Chapter four

**Duskclan is being threatened by stronger neighbours**

**Dawnclan has a mysterious visitor**

**Dayclan's kits have been tormenting elders**

**But what is wrong with Nightclan….?**

**Chapter four has arrived! **

**BTW: Teamcarisle/Mr Sparkly's cat didn't have a name (they forgot maybe…?) and wasn't a member of fanfiction, so I couldn't PM them, so I named their cat Oakleaf.**

**CHAPTER 4: It's hard to predict things…especially about the future**

"_The sky shall shadow,_ and myth becomes real, fight a losing battle, the night shall keel."

"Huh? What?" mumbled the white and brown tom, his blue eyes blinking drowsily. His mate, Redberry looked up and yawned.

"What?" she meowed sleepily, stretching her red-brown legs. "what'd you say?" Strongclaw shook his big head in confusion.

"Uh, nothing. I thought you said something." Redberry stared at him for a few moments.

"…right…" she mewed, confused aswell. "Maybe Hollowstar wanted something? Or maybe Lightningstrike was calling you."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll go see."

Truth be told, he just wanted some fresh air. The warrior's den was crowded and stuffy ever since nearly every apprentice became a warrior and he wasn't fond of being with lots of cats. _I'm sure it wasn't Hollowstar or Lightningstrike who spoke to me…it sounded…different…like, far away and dreamy…Maybe it was a dream? Or…or maybe it was a dream from…Starclan?_ Strongclaw wrapped his white tail over his paws and sat down. It was early morning; Dawnclan's strongest time. But he wasn't worried. Dawnclan was seperated from their land by a long, long river named after the great Starclan Warrior, ViperRush. The only way to cross it was by travelling through the Fallen Forest and that would mean risking lives to the Bitefish. Strongclaw shuddered at the thought of facing the menacing teeth, the beady black eyes and the powerful fins.

"_The sky shall Shadow."_ Whispered the trees.

"Yii!" screeched Strongclaw, shocked by the sudden voice. Three cats came bursting out of the dens, only to be followed by everyone else.

"What's wrong?" demanded Lightningstrike, his storm-grey eyes searching the camp.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…I just thought I heard something. That's all." The warriors sighed in annoyance, and left back to their dens to catch some more sleep. Only Hollowstar remained.

"Has something been bothering you lately, Strongclaw?" he asked quietly. Strongclaw shook his head.

"No. No it's nothing, Hollowstar. It's…it's just I've been hearing voices."

"Voices? Care to explain?" he asked softly, his green eyes burning into Strongclaw's blue ones.

"Well…well…I think they're from Starclan." Hollowstar nodded gravely.

"What did they say?" Strongclaw looked up at the brightening sky. Did Starclan want his leader to know? _Tell him…_ The wind seemed to whisper, answering his question.

"The sky shall shadow, and myth becomes real, fight a losing battle, th night shall keel."

He meowed slowly, surprise flooding him when he realised how easily he remembered the verses. "I don't know what it means…but I think it's a warning from our ancestors."

The grey leader nodded. "Probably. Ask SilverRiver to help you-she's used to that sort of thing." Strongclaw nodded and headed towards the medicine cat's den.

"SilverRiver? Are you awake?" he whispered, pushing his head throught the vine entrance.

"Am now." Came the gruff reply. A silvery white she-cat stepped into the light and he could make out humour glimmering in the depths of her grey eyes. "What can I do for you, at an hour not fit for a mouse?"

"Well…um.." he stammered, not sure how to start.

"Today please-or does Longwhisker have your tongue?" the medicine cat rethought what she'd said for a moment. "Better not say that-or he might get mine too." SilverRiver purred, laying her tail on his shoulder. "Now what's troubling you, Strongclaw? I can tell something's wrong."

"I've-I've been getting a dream from Starclan." The she-cat's dark-grey eyes clouded over in fear.

"Oh no. Not you too." _Too?_ He thought, baffled by her response.

"What do…you mean?" The medicine cat wouldn't reply, but just hung her head and mumbled some unintelligable words. "SilverRiver! What's it mean?"

"It…means…" she began but suddenly fell to the ground and fainted, before she could finish.

"_and myth becomes real…"_ murmered the oak that Strongclaw was sleeping on.

"Go away!" he grumbled, sweeping his long tail over his ears. Recently, ever since SilverRiver's accident, the spirits had been whispering to him the same prophecy, over and over. "I don't want to hear you!" But the trees wouldn't listen.

"_Fight a losing battle…"_ they seemed to say, in a soft spine-raising voice._ "The night shall keel…" _Strongclaw looked up and was sure he saw a mist-cloaked cat disappear into the night. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought, _Maybe I should just leave all this behind…_

"Strongclaw? Is that you?" meowed a voice from below. Looking down he saw a pale grey she-cat pad towards his tree.

"Yeah, I'm up here." He yowled to Palefrost, whose green eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"Can I come up?" she asked and Strongclaw nodded. He needed another cat to talk to. "So what's up?" she meowed once she was sitting up on the tree-branch next to him.

"Um…I've been having these dreams or something and I think they're from Starclan." Palefrost just nodded for him to continue. "Everything seems to whisper, 'The sky shall shadow, and myth becomes real, fight a losing battle, the night shall keel.' And…and I think it's a prophecy…" The she-cat blinked sympathetically.

"Do you know what it means?" she asked gently. Strongclaw shook his head.

"I-I was going to ask SilverRiver but she fainted saying something about another cat having dreams. Do you know if she's recovered?" he asked, his blue eyes showing fear for the beloved medicine cat.

"According to Mintpaw, she is in some sort of coma or unconsciousness probably caused by stress. She'll be okay though. Maybe Starclan will stop calling you when they know you have understood their prophecy." She replied, her green gaze soothing him from nose to tail-tip.

"You really think so?" he mumbled, concentrating on the green blur of a leaf below.

"I believe so. Now come back to camp with me-your not the only one who needs cheering up; Redberry is moving to the nursery."

"There you are Strongclaw!" meowed a leopard-coated tom, "Oakleaf was looking for you." Palefrost nodded thanks and pushed past him to Nightclan's camp. As they entered, several cats looked up from their meals.

"Hi Palefrost! Hi Strongclaw!" meowed Smokepaw happily. Strongclaw noticed that he was eating with two other warriors; Blackthorn and Orangefoot.

"Why so happy, Smokepaw?" asked Palefrost, although by the look in her green eyes, she already knew. Strongclaw worked it out quickly; only one thing would make the grey tom that cheerful-his assessment.

"I'm going to have my assessment tomorrow!" the apprentice replied, but then Blackthorn gave him a look that settled him down.

"No warrior behaves like a kit!" she meowed gruffly, ripping a mouthful of meat from her fresh-kill.

"Oh-I'm sorry, Blackthorn. I didn't mean to annoy you." He apologized quietly.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Blackthorn. We were all like that as apprentices." Meowed Orangefoot kindly, her blue eyes sympathetic. Either Strongclaw was going crazy, or the feisty tortoiseshell actually _was_ sympathetic. _That's it._ He thought, _I really am going crazy…_

"Strongclaw!" yowled a femine voice from behind him. "Redberry's in here!" The white tom turned to see a sweet red-brown she-cat at the nursery entrance, Oakleaf beside her.

"Redberry!" he meowed lovingly, padding beside his mate. "How far off are the kits?" his mate smiled and laid her tail on her plump belly.

"Not long now…I'm so scared…" she mewed quietly, her smile turning to a grimace.

"Nonsense, my sweet. Oakleaf will be here for you. She knows herbs." He replied calmly, although worry was nawing at his pelt like a mouse nibbling away at a seed.

"But…SilverRiver's the medicine cat!" she meowed, distress attacking her normally calm state. "And she's not here! What'll I do?"

"Shhh, honey, Oakleaf was a medicine cat once-and Mintpaw's almost a full medicine cat. You'll be fine. Just rest for now." The queen nodded her thanks and lay down in the dawn light to sleep. Strongclaw himself yawned, mental exhaustion nagging at his brain. Hollowstar had let him have the night off after SilverRiver's incident but with Starclan constantly speaking to him, he'd barely gotten any sleep anyway. _Wait a minute…the voices! They're…gone…? _

…**And that's it for now, [insert your name] …muhahahaha! What does this prophecy mean? –probably not what YOUR thinking…it's quiet diabolical actually..and somebody **_**will**_** die…**

**But that's all I'm telling youXD Please review and a big THANKYOU to all those who did, I might star your cats more than others (hint, hint)…Chapter five will be out shortly, if I haven't posted it already, and I promise you "This story is…crazy!" sorts of comments in the future:)**

**From the creaters of 'Awesomeness', I give you,**

**~Jaffa Maze **

**Hahahaha, lol…why aren't you laughing?**


	6. Chapter five

**DISCLAIMER: Because I forgot it before and before and before and before, I will post it now:) I do not own warriors or most of the cats in this story but I do own some=D. The rest belong to Erin Hunter and my fellow reviewers…:)**

**CHAPTER 5: Luck is not always good**

"_Can I come in?" asked _the white and grey she-cat, her green eyes clouded with worry.

"You may. Who is it?" came the faint reply from the leader's den.

"It's Mossylight." She meowed, stepping into the dim light of the cavern. Her tortoiseshell leader was plump and drowsy, her white tail strewn across the ground behind her. A rank smell hit Mossylight's nose, and she had to stop herself from running out.

"I'm worried about you, Tawnystar. You haven't been out of your den in days and I don't think your bedding's been changed either." She added with a grimace. She'd found out what the smell was. "This has got to stop. I know you are Dawnclan's leader, but I am your medicine cat and I demand you do your duty and become the brave warrior you once were." The leader did not even look up. She just grunted with the effort of breathing.

"I-I can't." came the raspy reply-Mossylight was surprised to see a cat in such a state.

"What's wrong?" she meowed, her tone and voice softer. She padded to her leader's side and placed a paw on her round stomach. She had had an idea that Tawnystar might be pregnant, and she was proved correct when she looked closer.

"I…" began the she-cat but was stopped by a bout of yowling. The noise was horrible-like claws being scraped down a rock.

"Tawnystar!" meowed Mossylight in shock, jumping backwards into Duskfall who had entered behind her.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" he meowed quickly. Mossylight pushed him out of the den.

"Tawnystar needs cobwebs and marigold. Go get them now. Leave them at the entrance and make sure no one comes in!" she ordered angrily. Why hadn't Tawnystar let her see her three days before? Or let anyone see her? She should be in the nursery, safe and happy right now not lying on soiled bedding in a cramped cave. She could die because of a foolish decision. _Starclan let her live,_ she prayed silently, setting to work with her medicine.

"Hush, Tawnystar. Here comes your kit." Soothed the patchy medicine cat, stroking a paw over her leader's side. A wet bundle lay on the floor beside her; a lifeless kit. Tawnystar yowled in pain but the agony was subsiding. She could tell by the look in Tawnystar's crimson eyes that she regretted not telling her secret. A tiny bundle came out. "One beautiful kit." She mewed softly, placing the speckled kit beside it's mother.

"I-I thought there were…more?" she whispered, watching the tiny kit suckle. Mossylight hung her head.

"Only one survived."

"No! Oh, no, no. Why Starclan, why?" she wailed, her voice ringing through the den, and most probably, into the camp too.

"Shhh. Quiet, Tawnystar. You'll upset your kit. What's her name?" she asked quietly as Duskfall entered the den.

"Tawnystar! You-you were _pregnant _and you didn't tell me?" He cried angrily. "Why? Why!" he hissed, his grey tail lashing from side to side. "You could've been killed and I wouldn't know…"

"I'm sorry, Duskfall. I'm so sorry." Tawnystar mewed, laying her speckled head on Duskfall's shoulder. "I meant to. But I was confused, so confused."

"Rest now, explain later, Tawnystar. Name your kit and I'll be out of here." Muttered Mossylight sharply. She was still furious that Tawnystar hadn't told her. Out of all the cats in Dawnclan, she would never have picked Tawnystar to be one of the cats to keep things to herself. There had to be a reason.

"LuckKit." Mewed Tawnystar. "I'll name her LuckKit because she's lucky to be alive."

Duskfall nodded his big, grey head.

"That's a good name. Now, as Mossylight said, rest. I will wake you in the morning."

_LuckKit…I feel as though you'll have a great destiny, young one. But not a very lucky one…_thought Mossylight as she headed towards her den for a well-earned nap.

**Ooooooh….Weren't expecting that were you? I didn't tell anyone either … heheheh…It's a bit like a very dramatic soap opera right now, and it can only get worse:) Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been so busy with tests and homework and more homework and more….Anyway, I'll try to be quicker in the future. Review people!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	7. Chapter six

**This. Is. Chapter 6! Back in Duskclan we are:) Enjoy (This is another chapter from Splashstar's POV) I'm so soooorrrrryyy! I haven't updated any of my stories in like, weeks so I hope these few chapters satisfy you for the moment. I'll try to be quicker in the future!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erin Hunter's warrior books.**

**CHAPTER 6: Mis en plus (…probably not how you spell it…-it's french for preparation:)**

_It was early morning, and frost _lay scattered across the camp in little clumps. The pine forest kept out most of the cold wind, but during the day, it also kept out the sun. Splashstar yawned, drinking in the cool morning air. Today she had quite a few ceremonies to perform. Greyfoot came into her den and she touched noses warmly with him. "Good morning, beautiful." He meowed quietly into her ear. She nuzzled into his fur before replying.

"Good morning. Ready for an apprentice?" The grey tom stared in shock, then recovered.

"Starclan help me. So which bundle of pain do I get to mentor?" She grinned sheepishly at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Cool-stone!" Splashstar smiled warmly at FallLeaf and her kits. Two of them were adopted by Splashstar, but she called them FallLeaf's kits because she was the queen that looked after them. Sandkit, Swiftkit, Snowkit and Fawnkit. Four new apprentices for Duskclan. Cats were all mumbling between themselves, and a few were looking at Nightheart with expectant glances. The she-cat had wanted to be a mentor ever since she became a warrior, and now she would finally get her chance. "Quiet please." She yowled, causing complete silence. "We gather here today to welcome four new apprentices to Duskclan." Yowls of approval filled the clearing. "Sandkit, step forward." The little ginger and white tom padded closer, head held high. "Sandkit. Until you earn your warrior name you will be called Sandpaw. I trust Starclan to guide you and your mentor, Smokefoot, throughout your moons of training." The apprentice touched noses with his grey mentor and sat beside him proudly. "Fawnkit." The brown she-kit stepped forward. "Until you earn your warrior name you will be called Fawnpaw. Nightheart, I trust you to teach this apprentice all the skills that your mentor, Greyfoot, taught you." Fawnpaw greeted her mentor and sat down. "Swiftkit. Until you earn your warrior name you will be called Swiftpaw. I know that your mentor, Greyfoot will teach you well." Next was Snowkit. The sweet little white kit stepped forward shyly. "Snowkit. Until you earn your warrior name you will be called Snowpaw. Angelheart will teach you well." The she-cat's white mentor stepped forward and touched noses with her, red bow bobbing with each movement. Come to think of it, why did Angelheart wear a bow?... _Anyway,_ she thought, _I have to do Rainpaw's ceremony now. _"Rainpaw." She yowled above the clan's voices. "Don't think I've forgotten you!" The red-brown apprentice padded up to her shyly, eyes down and avoiding the stares of her clan-mates. "I call upon Starclan to look down at this apprentice. She has studied hard to learn the ways of the warrior code and in return I present her to you as a full warrior. Do you promise to care for your clan at the cost of your life, until the day you die?" She meowed. Rainpaw nodded.

"I do."

"Then, I, Splashstar, leader of Duskclan, name you Rainsplash. Your courage and skills remind me of myself at your age." The now-warrior smiled brilliantly and looked around at Duskclan. Every cat, even grumpy, old Leapingtiger was cheering for the popular cat and the apprentices.

"Rainsplash! Fawnpaw! Snowpaw! Swiftpaw! Sandpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Congratulations, Rainsplash." Splashstar meowed happily, touching noses with the she-cat.

"Thankyou so much, Spashstar. I have always wanted to be like you, ever since I was a kit, and now I carry your name." Rainsplash smiled shyly. "I used to call myself Rainsplash in games too." Splashstar smiled in return, warmth spreading through her. Maybe Duskclan could become amazing again. Maybe they could win in another battle against Nightclan…

"That's it, Sandpaw. Well done." Splashstar meowed to the white and ginger tom, who was padding around proudly, showing off a tuft of fur he had taken from Fawnpaw. The brown apprentice sat down grumpily. Splashstar knew it was the third time in two days that he had beaten her in a training battle. She padded over to the apprentice and laid a white tail on her shoulder. "Don't feel sad, Fawnpaw. You'll get it in time. Sandpaw just learns how to fight quicker than you, like you know how to hunt better than him. Come on, why don't you verse Snowpaw? She looks a little bored waiting for Angelheart to finish speaking with Dewsparkle." The she-cat looked up, hope sparkling in her green eyes.

"Will I beat her?" she asked quietly. Splashstar nodded.

"Here, I'll teach you a move that'll definitely make you win." In an instant, she swung her paw underneath the apprentice, making her collapse. Then she did a flip over the surprised cat and landed on the opposite side, and placed a sheathed paw on Fawnpaw's chest to stop her getting up. "See."

"Wow!" Meowed Fawnpaw after rolling back onto her paws. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a special trick I made up when I was an apprentice. You swipe your paw like this, yes that's it. Then while your opponent's down, you jump and flip-no, like this. Yep, that's right. Now, quickly place a paw on their chest to immobilize them. Yes! You've got it!" The apprentice looked around proudly. Snowpaw hadn't seen her move but she would in a moment.

"Can I go beat her now?" The pretty she-cat meowed enthusiastically, bouncing up and down. Splashstar nodded.

"Uhuh. Just tell her first." The leader watched the apprentice bound away. Little did any of the other cats know it, but she was training every one of them into elite warriors. Whether it was by taking over a training session every now and then or setting up different situations where her warriors would need to use the best of their skills, they were getting stronger. And then, if she kept it up, then, they would defeat Nightclan. Forever.

**And so, Chapter 6 is over. Chapter 7, is coming. And the weather's turning nasty…heheheh:) R/R!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	8. Chapter seven

**Just like I promised, chapter 7! I thought you might like more on Dayclan so here it is! **

***Some of you may receive PMs asking whether your cat can die or not soonish. If they do, please note that they will still be included as Starclan prophecizers [I wonder if that's a word :)….] One cat however, HAS to die-he's in the prophecy (no, it's not Strongclaw or Stormgaze either) and for it to make sense he has to. Not for a while yet though, so don't worry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors by Erin Hunter**

Dewpaw yawned, stretching her grey paws. Silvermoon was going to take her out today, but first she was needed on a border patrol. "Dewpaw, you awake?" whispered a golden tom, sapphire blue eyes glowing in the dim light of her den. She blinked drowsily and shook her head to wake up. Sunspark mistook it as a 'no' and laughed. "Come on sleepyhead." She quickly got up and was about to correct his assumption, when a big, stormy-grey tom padded up to them.

"Sunspark, Dewpaw." He greeted sternly. "Where's Shiningpaw? She's supposed to be here, waiting for me to take her hunting." He muttered, grey-blue eyes searching the camp. Wherever Shiningpaw was, Dewpaw was glad she wasn't her.

"I'm not sure, Stormgaze. I didn't see her in the den. I don't know where she is." Stormgaze scoffed. "Of course you don't. Apprentices don't know anything." He growled, leaving them. Sunspark chuckled when he was out of hearing-range.

"Someone's a bit touchy today. Poor Shiningpaw!" he meowed, leading Dewpaw up to the bramble tunnel where Shadowriver and her mentor, Silvermoon were waiting.

"Good morning, Dewpaw and Sunspark. Ready to go?" meowed the fluffy silver she-cat, silver eyes caring. The black tom with golden eyes beside her dipped his head.

"Yeah! We just bumped into Stormgaze. Bit of a grouchy bear today. Any ideas why?" Sunspark meowed light-heartedly as they padded into the forest. The scents of blood and birds hit Dewpaw's scent glands in an overpowering wall. How come there are so many birds around today? It was getting closer to leaf-bare so prey should be scarce…

"Birds? This time of the year?" mumbled Shadowriver, his golden eyes flickering with worry. His mate's were the same, and Sunspark's too. Dewpaw wondered whether her eyes looked like that too, or it just came when you were older.

"What's it mean?" Sunspark meowed, picking up the pace as the four cats headed closer to the smell. It was so strong now that it was almost a bad smell. Soon enough, the group came close enough to see large mottled brown birds feasting on about ten carcasses. Blood was strewn across the fresh morning grass and fur lay scattered and torn. How…?

Silvermoon flicked her tail in front of Dewpaw, and she instinctively backed away. The two toms circled the clearing to get closer, and she and her mentor hid below a rotting log. Dewpaw could just see Sunspark's golden pelt amongst the green-brown forest, but Shadowriver's was completely cloaked with the darkness of the shadows. She turned her eyes back to the birds, ripping apart their kill. They were huge-maybe two fox-lengths from one wing tip to the other. When she was little, she had seen a baby rabbit taken by a hawk, but these birds could take a badger for breakfast. The biggest had big golden eyes like Shadowriver, but definitely not as friendly. They seemed to scream 'kill, hunt, search, find, kill…' and Dewpaw was sure that they would find her quite a delicacy. A crunching noise behind her made her almost jump out of her fur. Silvermoon too.

"What in Starclan's name…" mumbled Watermist, and the two warriors behind him were meowing simular things. "Silvermoon! Dewpaw! What's going on?" he whispered fiercely, blue eyes staring at the birds. Silvermoon slowly shrunk backwards, as not to attract their attention. Dewpaw stayed still, not able to move.

"Shhh…they won't hear you well, but they'll see you easily if you move too much. You're the hunting patrol, right?" the three cats nodded. "Thought so. That's good, lucky you didn't go charging out like…" Silvermoon stopped as an ear-splitting screech errupted from the clearing. Dewpaw had turned around for one second, and that's when it had happened. The five cats raced to the clearing, where two cats were being surrounded by the birds: Stormgaze and Shiningpaw.

_Whitefire swished his tail happily. His beautiful mate, Pheonixwing, padded towards him, her golden flecked red tail gracefully twirling around his darky grey one, hearts at peace._

"_Pheonixwing." He mewed, breathing in her scent. "My Beautiful queen." The she-cat purred, but suddenly pulled away. Whitefire struggled to his paws, but his mate was already being taken away by an invisible force. "Pheonixwing! Come back!" She reached out to him, but huge talons picked her up and she disappeared as the eagle flew away. Her scream ringing in his ears, he woke up._

But the scream was still here. He opened his blue eyes and looked around. He was still in his den, and the screams were coming from out of camp. He ran out quickly, and saw that everyone was still sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, the screams disappeared, and Whitestar shook his head. Pheonixwing's voice spoke to him. "Whitestar! Do not be fooled by the tranquility of the camp! Go save your clanmates before it's too late!" she cried, and Whitestar was once again left in peace. What in Starclan was going on?

"Starspirit, Dayspirit and Charredflame! Get over here!" he yowled, and all the clan looked at him worriedly. The called-for cats came bounding towards him.

"What's wrong, Whitestar?" meowed Starspirit, Dayclan's medicine cat.

"Quick, we must hurry. Our warriors are in trouble!" he meowed, running out of the den, not waiting to see if they would follow.

Shiningpaw didn't understand how or what had happened. One minute she had been chasing a mouse with Stormgaze not far behind, next she was standing in front of a humongous bird with a flesh-ripping beak and sharp talons. It's golden eye was watching her carefully, it's head on it's side as to get a good look at her, and she stared wide-eyed at it. All her instincts were screaming at her to run but she couldn't. She wondered if this was what prey felt like when it knew it was cornered. All of a sudden, a screech filled the air and it took her a while to realise it was her's. The bird shuffled it's wings and prepared to strike down and kill her when her mentor flew at it, scratching it down one eye. Hot blood started weeping from the cut, and the bird shrieked in pain. Using a massive hooked claw, it picked up Stormgaze and prepared to scrunch him into shreds of cat-meat but Shiningpaw had already recovered and was swiping at it's other eye. The other birds flew up into the sky and for a moment she thought that they might just leave. But then, in unison, they swooped down and picked up Stormgaze, who the first bird had let go of, and began to fly off with him. Shiningpaw couldn't do anything but watch.

"No!" screeched Sunspark, flinging himself at the bird that held Stormgaze. He shredded it's tail feathers and cried out, dropping Stormgaze with a sickening thud. The bird she was versing took advantage of the distraction, and bit her with it's beak. Luckily, she managed to dodge most of the blow, but even the tip sunk deep into her fur and she felt red, hot blood seep down her foreleg. Shadowriver came bursting out of the undergrowth, and attacked the eagle from the other side. Seconds later, Dewpaw and Silvermoon bolted out, followed by Watermist, Soulblaze and Flowingstream. Finally, help had arrived. But the birds saw the newcomers as more prey, and swooped down to try and kill a few. A greyish one picked up Soulblaze, who fought fiercely and managed to wriggle out of it's grasp before he was too high. He clambered onto it's feathery back and clawed down it's wing, making it dive into the ground in a crumpled heap. Another bird screeched in agony as Flowingstream and Silvermoon tore off a heap of feathers. But two more roamed the skies freely, diving here and there to deliver a deep slash along any unlucky cat's back. Shiningpaw shrieked as one of the free-roaming birds picked her up and dropped her high above the ground. Just as she was about to fall into another's beak, it picked her up again, tearing into her skin. It lowered her and the other bird flew beneath it, preparing to rip her both ways. However, doing so, it exposed it's back to the ground, where reinforcements were waiting. Whitestar jumped in a powerful leap, bringing down the bird. It fell ontop of him, seriously injuring it's wings and neck. In surprise, the bird carrying her dropped her and she fell to the semi-lush ground. Pain coursed through her body, and her vision was fading. Red blotches began to block her sight and then it went black. The last thing she saw was five birds fly away, their eyes glinting angrily. They wanted revenge.

**Now, I'll leave you in suspense. :0 ! I know, I'm horrible:) You'll just have to wait until I write the next chapter on Dayclan. The following chapter will be on Nightclan, where a bit of a storm's brewing….Reviewing makes me write quicker! (hint, hint*)**

**~Jaffa Maze **

**BTW: I have posted a new story called 'Arrow'…you might like it so check it out! :)**


	9. Chapter eight

**Its finally here! I'm so sorry but as I said in the review I've been really busy lately (the review from me is in this story's reviews).**

**BTW: This is like lots of little bits and pieces of different POVs so that everyone's cats gets the spotlight sometime. **

The night was silent and the camp still. The pale grey tabby peered sightlessly up at the black sky, grey eyes searching for nothing. He glanced to his left when he heard a shuffling noise from the apprentice's den. "Hey! Stop shoving!" cried Littlepaw and Smokecloud could see his tabby tail sticking out the side of the den. His sister, Soaringpaw hissed playfully and tackled Littlepaw who came tumbling out of the entrance. Seconds later, Soaringpaw leaped out of the den and pinned a squirming Littlepaw down. "Help!" squeaked Littlepaw and his sister laughed before jumping off him. Smokecloud glared at them and eventually caught Soaringpaw's eye. The blue depths were quickly flooded with guilt. Her ginger fur quivered as she padded up to him, white paws glowing eerily in the darkness.

"Y-you won't tell Bubblefur?" she begged, and Smokecloud shook his head. He couldn't speak because he was sitting his vigil for becoming a Nightclan warrior. He replayed his final moments as an apprentice in his head and smiled in pride.

"_Smokepaw, do you promise to follow the Warrior code and protect your clan at the cost of your life?" meowed Hollowstar, green eyes deep with the wisdom of many years._

"_I do." Replied Smokepaw loudly, trying to keep Hollowstar's steady gaze._

"_Then I, Hollowstar, leader of Nightclan, call Starclan to look upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your ways and in return I commend him to you as a full warrior of Nightclan. Smokepaw, you have earned the right of a warrior name so you shall now be called Smokecloud. May you live a long and healthy life."_

Smokecloud…his new name sent floods of happiness through his veins. Everyone had congratulated him. Everyone had been so proud. And now he would be in the same den as Shadowsmoke, the petite black she-cat Smokecloud had taken a liking to. Most of the other cats tolerated her, but more than one hated her. It wasn't her fault; she just had a sharp tongue and feisty temper that's all. But there was something about her, the way she hunted, the way she moved…even the way she spoke, that made Smokecloud love her.

Bubblefur yawned and blinked open his light blue eyes, then cried out as a furry catapult crashed into his shoulder. Bright blue eyes appeared in his peripheral vision and a ginger body raced infront of him. "Bubblefur! You're awake! Lets go fight Duskclan! I'll round up some others, while you clean up a bit…although your appearance could help frighten our enemies…" meowed Soaringpaw, drifting off into countless possibilities. Bubblefur growled.

"Soaringpaw! I'm your _mentor_, not your apprentice! I'll do the talking, not you."

"B-but…" Soaringpaw stammered, not quite understanding her mentor's sudden anger.

"NO buts! Now go clean the elder's bedding…_now_." He added, and Soaringpaw took off without another word.

"She's still just a kit." Came a voice from behind Bubblefur and he jumped so high, he hit his head against the den roof. The voice laughed, a sweet, soothing noise. "Oh, Bubblefur. You're such a clutz." Palefrost meowed, padding to his side. Her green eyes glowed luminously, and her sleek fur shone brilliantly. It was not the first time Bubblefur had noticed Palefrost's good looks. He was about to apologize when the she-cat said something he thought he'd only hear in his dreams. "..and I love you for it." She whispered, pressing her muzzle into his face. He flinched in surprise. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry…if…if…" Palefrost mumbled, mistaking his reaction. Bubblefur shook his head and blushed underneath his grey fur.

"No, no. It's fine. Really." Palefrost smiled again, a little bit nervously this time.

"So…." She mewed. Bubblefur leant forward and meowed in her perfect ears.

"I love you too, Palefrost. I-I've just never had the guts to tell you. Will you be mine?"

"..and that's all I did! My first day as an apprentice…geez, Bubblefur's such a gr-"

"Such a what?" asked Lightningstrike, cutting Soaringpaw off in her grumble. The kit looked up in surprise and shook with fear.

"Such…what?..ahhh….um…" she stammered, "Oh! I was…ahhh just saying that Bubblefur's such a _great _mentor…yeah…that's what." The deputy nodded frowningly and gestured for the apprentice to leave. He knew that Sunpetal's daughter was going to be a handful. _Poor Bubblefur_, he thought. Looking around camp, he saw the middle-aged warrior sharing a mouse closely with Palefrost. _'Bout time those two got together…_

"Lightningstrike!" greeted Oakleaf, padding towards him. The deputy looked up, and smiled warmly. The pretty warrior always brightened his day.

"Good morning, Oakleaf. How are you faring today?" he asked casually. Oakleaf's lime eyes flickered with something that he couldn't recognise.

"Oh, I'm…fine-" she stammered but Lightningstrike cut her off.

"You do know that you can tell me anything and everything, right?" Oakleaf looked shocked then quickly regained a cool, relaxed face.

"Of course, Lightningstrike. You are, clan deputy after all." She meowed calmly before padding away. He sighed. Sometimes Oakleaf was closer to him than a mother and her kits, but at other times she acted like she were on the other side of the mountains. A blood-curdling scream filled the camp and all eyes turned to the nursery. Within seconds Mintpaw came hurtling out of the medicine den and whisked inside. Oakleaf, being a ex-medicine cat quickly followed then Hollowstar too. As Lightningstrike rose his golden body to see what was happening Hollowstar came back outside and leaped onto the Highpeak.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here for a clan meeting!" Every cat, minus the queens, Mintpaw and Oakleaf, padded towards the gnarled branch that jutted out as the Highpeak. Lightningstrike took his place at the base of the tree. "You probably would have heard the…noise being made from nursery, but all is well. The very capable Mintpaw and Oakleaf are now handling the situation, which seems to be Applefur giving birth. Until they are finished and I give you permission, could everyone please stay away from the nursery. Thankyou." And with that, he jumped down and headed towards the nursery to comfort his mate. Sighing, Lightningstrike looked around the camp. Everyone was lounging around talking and the fresh-kill pile was dwindling to a few mice and a bird.

"Smokecloud, Blackthorn, Shadowsmoke!" he called and the three warriors padded up to him. Smokecloud was looking particularly happy, holding his head high and tail swishing around.

"Yes, Lightningstrike?" inquired Blackthorn politely. He dipped his head and smiled. She was finally learning some manners.

"Blackthorn, I would like you to lead a hunting party to the Fallen Forest, but don't get too near the ViperRush; it can get slushy this near leaf-bare." The black she cat nodded and barked a command to the other two cats and they left silently. Bubblefur came up to him, smiling contently.

"Lightningstrike, may Leopardlegs and I take our apprentices training at the Training Shrub?" he asked and the deputy nodded.

"But before you go…" he paused as the grey tom turned, "…Are you and Palefrost…?" Bubblefur smiled shyly and nodded the smallest of nods. "Good. Us old guys still like a bit of gossip you know." He winked and watched the young warrior leave.

"Hollowstar…" murmured his mate, a stunning dark ginger queen with white paws and luminous amber eyes.

"Hush, Applefur." He soothed as she lay her head back down. Two wriggling bundles suckled and mewed for their mother's reassuring voice. They both had Applefur's pelt, but one had pure white legs and a white tipped tail. She looked liked she's walked through snow dragging her tail and hadn't bothered to clean her fur. The other, a tom, was a mirror image of its mother without the white paws and a longer coat.

"How are they?" asked Mintpaw quietly as she padded into the nursery. Hollowstar looked up.

"Fine, thanks to you and Oakleaf. When SilverRiver awakes, I'll make sure you get your full medicine cat name." Mintpaw smiled but her amber eyes showed her anxiety like a butterfly in snow.

"What troubles you, my friend?" He asked gently. Mintpaw blinked away tears and looked up wearily.

"Just…Silver-" She began but a cry so high and shocking screeched through the camp. Applefur stood up immediately and the clinging kits crawled sightlessly and whimpered.

"What in-" she turned and saw Redberry, eyes wide and distorted, staring at them.

"MINTPAW!" She yowled and the apprentice rushed to her side. Hollowstar moved to help but the grey she-cat ushered him away.

"Go-get Strongclaw and Oakleaf. Lightningstrike to reassure the clan, someone else to escort Applefur, Tundrakit and Emberkit. Quickly now." Hollowstar bounded out, surprised at the young cat's calm mind.

"STRONGCLAW, LIGHTNINGSTRIKE, EMBERPOOL!" He yowled, seeing Oakleaf's red form slinking into the nursery. The clan was already gathered, and the three warriors stepped forward anxiously. "Firstly," He meowed calming the panic within him, "Strongclaw go to your mate she's the one in birth-" The white tom made to run for the den but Hollowstar's fluffy tail barred his way. "-but don't disturb or get in the way of the medicine cats. Go." Strongclaw streaked away and he turned back to the clan. "Lightningstrike, keep things in order. Has the patrol been sent out?" He asked and the deputy shook his head. "No?"

"We were just about to when we heard the scream."

"Okay, go now then. Emberpool could you please escort my family to my den, if you will. Thankyou, I need to take care of something…"

…**And that's all for Nightclan at the moment…Next chapter's on Dawnclan, where we hear a bit more about the mysterious Jed…:)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	10. Chapter nine

**As promised, chapter 9! Yay! Almost double-digits! Lol, enjoy! XD**

**CHAPTER NINE: I lost Roses and found Thorns **

LuckKit blinked open an eye. She watched her mother shuffle in her sleep before gently sliding out from under her tail and slipping out the den. The air was frigid but she paid little attention to it as she crept through the bushes that edged the camp and finally out of the exit. Smells of the world hit her pink nose and she winced but still moved forward. Her golden eyes searched eagerly before she saw it: a rose. Randomly growing and hidden beneath a bramble bush, only she knew about it. "There you are, my pretty!" she cried happily and breathed in it's lush scent. She patted the earth beside it affectionately and shook dew drops onto its dawn-pink petals. "Now, all nice and-"

"It's a beautiful flower." Spoke a voice behind her and she cried out in shock. Someone had found out her secret. She spun around immediately and came face to face with a cat very simular to her. It had the same calico white, black and tan pelt, the same golden eyes and even the same baby pink nose.

"W-Who are…you?" she whispered. The stranger smiled.

"I'm your sister of course." LuckKit shook her head; surely she was dreaming.

"I-I don't have a sister."

"You did. I died just before you were born. Didn't mother tell you?" When LuckKit stared blankly at her she sighed. "I guess not. I'm Lostkit. I would've been called Rosekit had I lived, but I died before they had a chance to see me do this." Lostkit leant towards the flower and blew on it. The petals grew brilliantly and sparkled with mysterious gold flecks. Lostkit placed her paw on the ground and a plant began to grow, blossoming another gold-flecked rose. LuckKit gaped in amazement and envy.

"..How?" Lostkit smiled innocently.

"Just a gift from StarClan." LuckKit smiled back warmly.

"Are you here to be with mummy and daddy and me again?" she asked. LostKit shook her head.

"No. I can't stay; StarClan would never allow it. But I'll visit you often-and one day, some day, I'll…see you again." She winked before disappearing. LuckKit searched around but could smell nothing except rose. But when she turned around to look at it, it wasn't there.

"Jed? Hello? Jed are you here?" called Scarletblaze as she wondered through the trees. It was just past midnight and she couldn't sleep. She still hurt from the fight with the fox, and her mind was going a hundred miles per second whilst trying to figure out the 'Jed' cat. In the end she had decided that the only resolution was to find him again.

"Little kitty?" meowed a voice from high above. She jumped in surprise.

"Jed?"

"Ya-s?" he meowed sliding down a tree trunk like it was as natural as eating.

"Oh!" she paused, suddenly unsure of what to say. "I-I…"

"Let me guess, Scarleete, you are wondering who, what, when and why?"

"Aah.."

"I shall take that as a yas." He interrupted. "I am Jungle-eater-dream, and I am…" he paused for a dramatic effect. "_Special_." He chuckled to himself while Scarletblaze stared in confusement.

"Special?"

"And so," he continued, ignoring her response, "Every night I shall let you ask one question. Just one," he smiled maliciously, "and I will answer it no matter tha question, with tha truth." He grinned, revealing thorn-sharp teeth.

"Just one?" Scarletblaze meowed and Jed smiled like a bitefish.

"Yes, just one. You have asked your question for tonight. Far well little kitty!" he meowed, turning away.

"No! Wait! I mean, I didn't realise! Please?" she whimpered sitting on her haunches angrily. How could she have been so stupid?

"I tell you what, Scarleete. Because I like you much, two questions tonight. One more left. But in return, I ask you one too, got it? Deal? Question for question?" he asked mischeviously, leaning towards her. "Ladies first…."

"Okay…um…" Scarletblaze stuttered, not prepared for this. "Um…Why are you here?" Jed grinned.

"I thought such a professional kitty would ask such a question. I am here because I follow tha paths of dreams, and your 'clan' has a very strong field."

"But what do you mean?" Scarletblaze stammered, still confused. "How can you follow someone's dream?"

"Ah-ta-ta…" soothed Jed, "I ask six question if you ask three…"

"No-you said-" Jed swiped his tail over her mouth.

"Shhh….Scarleete, Tis okay. I just ask you two tonight."

"I follow another's dream by the gift I was born vid, and your clan has someone vid a very strong sense of dream. Now for your questions." Scarletblaze shuddered. What would a strange cat like Jed ask her?

"I'm ready." Jed smiled maliciously.

"Good. What is your favourite food?" he asked and Scarletblaze almost choked on her laughter. _This_ was the question? "Is something wrong?" Jed asked but the she-cat shook her red-gold head.

"No, no, it's nothing. I probably enjoy dove the most." Jed smiled.

"Good. My second question is, would you like to hear a little poem I know?" Tryig not to laugh, Scarletblaze nodded. "Sure," she mewed between giggles.

"Wondee-ful. _Two the same, squirrel and dove, when moonlight came, the two in love, but the stars disagreed, and the rules forbode, so the lovers did parted, on the night it snowed._" Scarletblaze shuddered. Something about the way Jed told the poem made her fur stand on end and her tail fidget uneasily. Jed however, just smiled and dipped his head. "I hope you much like, Scarleete. I shall meet you here again….say…midnight tomorrow? Okays? Ciao!" The black tom turned his eyes away, making him invisible in the dark night. His pawsteps did not even make a sound as he left Scarletblaze alone and shaking. Surely the poem couldn't be about her…could it?

**Just a relatively short chapter; I just felt like leaving you in confusion. I didn't update as soon as I had promised, because I decided to post more chapters later than a few chapters sooner. I hope this chapter didn't confuse you too much, but it works out in the end. Please review as always!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	11. Chapter ten

**CHAPTER 10 (YAAAAAY!) : In every tale there are chances…**

**Enjoy! R/R!**

"Swiftpaw slow down!" cried Greyfoot angrily in the distance. The white apprentice sighed and slowed her sprint to a halt.

"Greyfoot, hurry _up_." She said to herself queitly as she waited under shrub of some kind. She'd never been into plants and herbs; that kind of stuff she'd leave to Dewsparkle and Mintpaw. She clawed the earth playfully under her paws, loving the feel of the soft soil crumbling at her power. One day she'd use these paws to help defend and grow her clan. She heard Greyfoot coming, then saw him step through some more unidentifiable bushes.

"Swiftpaw," He growled, his blue eyes blazing furiously. "I told you to stay with me. You're my responsibility now, not FallLeaf's and we are most definitely not within the safety of the camp. If you can't follow my orders, you'll find yourself cleaning out the elder's den for a moon!" Swiftpaw kept her head up stubbornly.

"But I'm practically a warrior now! I've been training for what, five moons now?"

"Four."

"Four and a half!"

"Four and _two days_," Swiftpaw opened her mouth to disagree but Greyfoot stopped her. "Look Swiftpaw, I'm not here to argue with you, I'm here to train you into becoming one of Duskclan's finest warriors. And the thing you seem to have problems learning is respect. I am not your sibling, I am your mentor. So treat me like one." Swiftpaw sighed.

"But-"

"No buts. Seeing as I can't teach you discipline and respect, maybe Dewsparkle can."Swiftpaw's eyes widened as understanding dawned on her.

"You're not suggesting-" Greyfoot smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." Swiftpaw dropped her head to her paws and looked up pleadingly, with her best, 'please' look.

"Three days."

"But Dewsparkle stinks!"

"_Four _days."

"No I mean like herbs and gross stuff!"

"Five days."

"Oh, come on! Can't you get Fawnpaw to do it? She's more into it than me!"

"You did the crime, you face the consequences. Now stop complaining or I'll make you take a medicine cat apprenticeship like Mintpaw's doing." Swiftpaw shut up and padded after Greyfoot gloomily. It wasn't her fault she had a free spirit; it was part of her blood.

"Hey, Swiftpaw!" meowed Snowpaw cheerfully when she returned back to camp. "What's up? Why so sad? It's a beautiful day!" Swiftpaw just shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." Snowpaw's white head lowered.

"Oh, okay… Hey did you know Swiftgale's kits are almost old enough to become apprentices?" Swiftpaw shook her head. "I'm serious! Leafkit and Silverkit are almost four moons!"

"They've still got two more moons, Snowpaw." Her white sibling sighed.

"Mmm… and when we become warriors, they'll become apprentices right? Just like Rainsplash and us!" Swiftpaw smiled. Her sister was always so cheerful. The two she-cats padded over to the fresh-kill pile and shared a mouse. It was still plump from green-leaf, but Swiftpaw could taste the faint stringyness that came from hunger.

"Nice mouse; plump and juicy." Meowed Snowpaw happily. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah; bit stringy though. Probably hadn't had a good feed for a while and was living off green-leaf fat. Means it's going to be a hungry winter for us." Snowpaw gave Swiftpaw a weird look.

"How…?" A chuckling made them turn around. A big blue she-cat sat a few tails away, her silver eyes glinting in the failing light.

"She's going to be a smart one, that one." Meowed Dewsparkle, "A natural by the looks of it. I hear your going to be helping me out for the next few days…?" Swiftpaw bowed her head, ashamed while Snowpaw watched in confusion.

"What does she mean Swiftpaw? You're not becoming a medicine cat are you?" she cried, her green eyes widening.

"No! No, Greyfoot told me I needed to learn some respect and discipline so he sent me to five days work with Dewsparkle." Snowpaw's fur flattened almost instantly and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"But your still going to be a warrior, right?"

"Right." Interupted Dewsparkle calmly. "Well, I'll see you at dawn, Swiftpaw. It's about time I had an apprentice who doesn't know everything."

"Hey!" shouted Mintpaw from the medicine den. "I heard that!" Dewsparkle purred as she padded back to her den.

"Poor you." Meowed Snowpaw when she was gone. Swiftpaw sighed.

"I know. Oh well. I-"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Coolstone for a clan meeting!" _Now?_ Thought Swiftpaw as she headed towards the large slate of rock that represented the Coolstone. It was icy to touch and even standing beside it made you cold. "Cats of Duskclan, young and old. Strong in both body and mind. Powerful in every aspect. Many cats as one. We are by far the greatest clan, by far the strongest and by far the best." Splashstar yowled slowly, sweeping her forest green gaze across her warriors below. "And yet we suffer under constraints set by no other than Nightclan!" The cats started mumbling and nodding, shaking heads and flexing claws. _What is Splashstar getting at? _Thought Swiftpaw as she watched her lithe leader talk to her clan. "Why should we let Nightclan control us? Why should we be opressed by those good for nothing squirrel-munchers?" That really got the crowds attention and even the quieter warriors like Icefeather began yowling their approval. Splashstar smiled. "It is time for three things, Duskclan, three things that will change the unfair world we live in." The clan quietened as Splashstar began to speak again, quieter. "Duskclan has suffered in the past. Duskclan has forfeited. Duskclan has fallen at the paws of its enemies!" The clan was silent now, waiting to see where this was leading. "Tomorrow brings a new era. Tomorrow, Duskclan shall not suffer!" Splashstar smiled again, wider as her clan looked on in interest and hope. "Tomorrow Duskclan will win!" The clan roared its approval. "Tomorrow," Splashstar paused so that everyone could lean in to hear. "Tomorrow," she whispered, "Duskclan will rise to extinguish its torturers! We will become the new leader of the clans! Dayclan, Dawnclan and especially Nightclan, yes Nightclan especially, will _fear_ us! WE WILL RULE!" the roar of cats yowling shook the clearing and Swiftpaw couldn't hear herself think. Splashstar reared onto her paws so that her silhouette outlined the pink sky. "We will attack at dawn!"

"Greyfoot, you lead a patrol with Nightheart, Blazingriver, Angelheart, Sandpaw, Fawnpaw and Smokefoot." The grey deputy dipped his head. "Take them and wait North of their camp. I'll lead another patrol South, and you back-up our attack when you see us." Greyfoot nodded his tail swishing excitedly.

"And who are taking?"

"Rainsplash, Watersnake, Icefeather, FallLeaf and Snowpaw." Splashstar replied. She leapt up onto the Coolstone and the clans' eyes followed her movement intently. "Chancepaw, come here." The mottled brown she-cat stepped forward, her green eyes peering around cautiously.

"Yes, Splashstar?" she mewed meekly. The white and grey leader smiled.

"I, Splashstar, leader of Duskclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in return. Chancepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Chancepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Chancetale. Starclan honours your strength of mind and courage,and we welcome you as a full warrior of Duskclan." Splashstar laid her head on the appretice's, and Chancetale licked her shoulder.

"Chancetale! Chancetale! Chancetale!" chanted the clan as the new warrior turned to smile at her clan.

"Thankyou, Splashstar." Meowed Chancetale happily.

"You deserve it. Do you like your name?" she meowed and Chancetale nodded.

"Yes! I thought I'd be called Chanceheart but I really like Chancetale. It's different." Splashstar purred.

"That's good. Now off you go, I can see your mother just waiting to congratulate you." Chanceheart turned to see Blazingriver watching her excitedly and she raced off to see her. Splashstar smiled. Soon she'd have kits of her own…

"Splashstar!" called Dewsparkle as she turned around.

"Yes, Dewsparkle?" she meowed worriedly when she saw the seriousness in the medicine cat's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There are murderers on our land."

**Oops! Another cliff-hanger! Sorry, couldn't help it:) Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Lots of talking but yeah…anyway next chapter's on Dayclan! Squawk! The birds are back=)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	12. Chapter eleven

**CHAPTER 11: Silver-leafed herbs**

**Enjoy!**

Shiningpaw wearily blinked open an eye. Her vision was blotchy; she couldn't remember the last time she'd opened her eyes. The air was thick with the smells of herbs and blood, and she had to fight the urge to vomit. Luckily, her stomach was empty so when she did, nothing came out. "Shiningpaw!" meowed Starspirit with relief. "I was getting worried; it's been four days you know." Shiningpaw couldn't lift her head up but she could see Starspirit's golden paws in front of her. "Hmm…what hurts most?" asked Starspirit intently, waiting for a reaction. Shiningpaw could barely open her mouth.

"ungh..moens…" she grunted, surprised Starspirit understood her.

"Sore bones hey? Well, I can give you a few things for that. Would you prefer to go back to sleep or stay awake?" Shiningpaw sighed weakly. Sleep seemed like a good option but her stomach was _so_ hungry.

"Wake…" she mumbled, a bit stronger now. "Food?"

"Food? Yes you might be able to eat some chewed mouse or something. I'll be right back." Starspirit meowed as she padded away, leaving Shiningpaw to rest for a few moments. She practiced flexing her paws, then her shoulders. One of her front legs hurt the most, and she winced as fresh blood seeped down her shoulder. A cat returned, but only it wasn't Starspirit.

"Eeek! Shiningpaw! You're awake! Oh and look at that," she meowed crossly, "You've started bleeding again. Wait here I'll get some borage leaves and maybe some frost if we have any…" mumbled Spottedpaw as she padded into the herb-cave. She came back a second later with some leaves and a thorny-looking plant. "Here, I'll pour some of this," she broke the stem of the thorny plant and let the white juice drip onto the gash on her shoulder. "Onto there, then I'll chew some borage just in case." Shiningpaw sighed as the frost soothed her stinging cut and slowed the blood-flow. She barely felt Spottedpaw place on the borage or even heard Starspirit arrive back. She drifted off into sleep again, and awoke to someone changing her cobweb bandages.

"Awake again, my dear?" meowed Starspirit as she unraveled the bandage. Shiningpaw lifted her head to see a sickly-looking gash along her shoulder and back. Yellow infection puffed it up, and she groaned inwardly.

"How long?" she rasped, finding her mind more awake.

"Well, you ate a little mouse last night, and then you went back to sleep. It's been five days since The Attack." So that's what they've been calling it, she thought.

"Is…everyone….okay?" she asked weakly, exhaustion wreaking havoc on her lithe body.

"Yes, you were the worst off…and Stormgaze…but he's getting better. Now, enough chatter, I'll give you some chewed ragwort and juniper berries for your sore joints, but what else hurts?" Shininpaw struggled to organize her thoughts.

"Um…my..throat…shoulder…stomach…" Starspirit nodded and came back with an assortment of herbs.

"Okay, ragwort, juniper berries, honey, daisy leaves too maybe and some chamomile to give you strength. Eat this," she meowed, passing her some chewed leaves. Shiningpaw swallowed them forcefully and tried to get rid of the taste. "Now here's some honey; it's much nicer." She purred, dripping the golden fluid into Shininpaw's mouth. The apprentice sighed.

"Thanks," she croaked, "Can I get up?" Starspirit sighed.

"Well…"

"Shiningpaw!" yowled Glowingpaw excitedly. "You're awake! Finally, I tell you what it's really roomy in here. The apprentice's den's full to max capacity! Now that we've got Copperpaw, Hailpaw, Silverpaw and Halfpaw! Not too mention Flickeringpaw and Dewpaw too. If I were you I'd stay sick as long as possible. It's first class sleeping in here." Shiningpaw cocked her head.

"Copperpaw, Hailpaw, Silverpaw and Halfpaw?"she asked. They were _apprentices_?

"Yeah I know. Whitestar made them apprentices a few days ago. You were unconciousness you lucky mouse, I had to hear them gloating _all day_." She shuddered at the thought.

"So when are Aurorakit and Hailkit going to become apprentices?"

"Soonish I guess. I don't know how Whitestar expects us to fit. Hopefully Silvermoon won't be having her kits for a long time." _Silvermoon?_ How much had happened in the time she'd been unconcious?

"Oh, I wonder how long until we're made warriors?" mumbled Shiningpaw wishfully. Glowingpaw flicked her silver and gold flecked tail at her.

"Another moon still, oh impatient one. Now do you want to eat or what? I'm starving!"

It was pitch black and the moon shone like a silver disk in the night sky. The cats below travelled as one, pelts shifting and moving in unison like water in a river. A drak grey tabby led them, his blue eyes piercing the darkness. He signalled with his tail and they stopped. Starspirit scented the air and smelt the tangy scents of Nightclan and Dawnclan.

"I'm in front!" hissed Spottedpaw, shouldering her way in front of the shier Flarepaw. She saw Starspirit watching her and lowered her head, looking away.

"Spottedpaw, behave!" Starspirit hissed, blushing when the other warriors looked at her. She waved her tail for Whitestar to continue and the wise tom nodded. He flicked his tail and Dayclan followed. When they were ahead, Starspirit turned to her apprentices. "You have embarassed me in front of my clanmates, Spottedpaw." She meowed firmly, and the spotted apprentice cowered under her gaze. "If you cannot behave yourself you will not come to a gathering again for a long time. Am I clear?" The apprentice bowed her head and nodded.

"Yes, Starspirit. Sorry, it won't happen again." Her mentor nodded and they trotted into the clearing.

Copperpaw had never seen so may cats before in her life! Everywhere she looked there was another cat, grey, black, gold, white and even ones so weird looking she had to stop herself staring. A group of apprentices caught her eye in particular. She had asked Flickeringpaw who they were but he had just said they were 'older cats' and led her away. Now she had managed to escape his guidance and padded towards them. One of them, a dark grey she-cat with storm-blue eyes turned to glare at her. "Look here; a kit who thinks she's a warrior!" She growled and the rest broke into laughter. "So what's your name, _kit_?" she teased and Copperpaw stared at her defiantly.

"I'm an _apprentice_, not a kit! And my name's Copper_paw_." She growled and the older apprentice looked taken back.

"Oh really now? Looks like _Copperkit's_ got some fire in her. Tell you what, we might just let you hang out with us. I'm Sootpaw by the way." Meowed the she-cat. She waved her tail over her clanmates. "Tell her your names guys," A small golden she-cat with a black snout spoke first.

"I'm Griffinpaw, nice to meet you Copperpaw." Meowed the apprentice in a suprisingly nice way. Copperpaw was about to say 'you too' when Sootpaw interupted.

"Copper_kit_, Griffinpaw." The golden apprentice just shook her head, ignoring Sootpaw. The white-furred tom beside her glared at Sootpaw with yellow eyes.

"Griffinpaw can choose what to call the Dayclan cat herself." He growled, and Sootpaw glared back at him. She was about to speak when the handsome silver tabby beside her spoke.

"I am Silverleaf." He greeted, flashing a warning glance at the white tom and Sootpaw. "And this is Creampaw." He added, pointing with his tail to the white tom. Copperpaw shivered. How had the night gotten so cold? Silverleaf noticed her shiver and flicked with his ear. "Come huddle in, if your cold. The leaders will speak soon." And as if on cue, Whitestar leapt onto the Startree.

"May I have your attention please!" He yowled as the clans turned to look at him. A small tortoiseshell she-cat stood beside him, a long-haired grey tom with green eyes stood beside her and a lithe white she-cat with grey paws stood furthest from him. The grey tom stepped forward.

"Nightclan is well, and we now have Birdbush Forest as part of our territory. We have two new apprentices, Littlepaw and Soaringpaw." Two small apprentices stepped up.

"Littlepaw! Soaringpaw! Littlepaw! Soaringpaw!" chanted the clans.

"We also have one new warrior, Smokecloud." A grey tom looked around proudly.

"And lastly, Starclan has gifted my mate, Applefur with two kits and has given Redberry an outstanding six kits safely." The Nightclan leader smiled as the clans awed.

"Please welcome Tundrakit, Emberkit, Shallowkit, Foxkit, BlackKit, Cloverkit, Reedkit and Bronzekit into the world!" After the clans had stated their happiness, the tortoiseshell stepped forward.

"That is great news, Hollowstar. Starclan must have sent them as a sign of a wealthy future." Silverleaf tapped her on the shoulder.

"The tortoiseshell's Tawnystar, my leader." He whispered. Copperpaw looked at him.

"Oh, my leader's Whitestar, the one on the left." The tom chuckled.

"I know,"

"Dawnclan is also well-fed and strong. We have sighted a fox recently, but our warriors have fought it off. We have one new warrior, Silverleaf!" Copperpaw smiled and cheered with the clans. "We also have one new kit, LuckKit." Tawnystar mewed quietly though everyone was still caught up with Silverleaf's mention. The silver tabby must be pretty popular, she thought. "Whitestar would you care to go next?" Tawnystar meowed and the dark tom nodded. "We have four new apprentices, Copperpaw, Hailpaw, Silverpaw and Halfpaw!" The clans chanted their names and Copperpaw lifted her head proudly. "I also have bad news to tell you." Every cat fell silent.

"A few days ago, several eagles attacked an apprentice and mentor whilst they were hunting. They were feasting on many deer carcasses, and were of abnormal quantity. Luckily, our patrols found them and saved them in time. The apprentice is still recovering but I assure you we are still strong," he warned, "and even more alert now. I ask you all to keep an eye out for them." The other leaders looked worried and nodded.

"Thankyou for warning us, Whitestar." Meowed the white and grey she cat.

"That is all. Splashstar, would you like to continue?" The lithe cat dipped her slender head.

"Duskclan is weak and hungry! We are losing our strength and are failing to guard our borders! And with the eagles…" Splashstar's voice faded and suddenly Copperpaw realized how weak Duskclan looked. They were dirty and their faces were drawn. Something wrong was happening in that clan. And yet, Copperpaw couldn't see relief or pity in the other leader's eyes. Just interest and greed, their minds working twice their normal rate. Splashstar looked up at the clans again. "That is all. Duskclan come!" she croaked, head hung and defeated.

"Come on Silverleaf!" called Creampaw, and Copperpaw turned to see them leaving and already at the edge of the trees. Silverleaf nodded.

"Coming!" he yowled before turning back to her. "Well, Copperpaw…it was nice meeting you and I'll see you…around?" he mewed quietly, hope lighting in his dazzling green eyes. Suddenly Copperpaw felt drawn to him…she blinked her bronze-gold eyes.

"I hope so…"

"Copperpaw!" yowled Flickeringpaw, she could see his ginger pelt among the others. She looked back at Silverleaf.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye." He mewed before padding off to his clan. Copperpaw turned to walk up to Flickeringpaw. She shouldn't feel that way about another cat from a different clan…it was against the code…and yet…he was so…perfect.

**And that's the last chapter I'll be doing for now. Not much of a cliff-hanger, yet it leaves you confused. In case anyone was wondering, yes I do make this story up as I go, as I do with every story I write. It's more fun! XD I think Silverleaf and Copperpaw make a cute couple…Anyway I'll update whenever possible, but I'm back at school in a few days so it probably won't be for a while. Please review! =)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**First off I hope you all had a great year and Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. This story wouldn't be here (or continued) without your loyal reviewing. Thankyou all so much! I've been a bit slack on updating but here's a new chapter, this time on NightclanXD Oh, and just a quick question, which clan is you favourite? I personally don't have a favourite, but it'd be interesting to see which was your's. Anyway, enjoy=)**

The blue sky shimmered as if rain drops had distubed it's eternal peace. Lightning cracked through the sky and leaked darkness, a growing pool of grey. But it was not black, as Mintpaw had thought it was at first. It was a grey, but not the pleasant grey of her fur but the malicious, cold grey that came with dusk. _Save them…Save them…_

Mintpaw's amber eyes opened within the second. She looked around her, with wide, blazing eyes but saw nothing amiss. Her dream came back to her, and she knew it wasn't just her imagination. Something was wrong. Starclan wouldn't send her such a message if everything had been fine. The cat beside her, SilverRiver, shuffled in her sleep. Mintpaw gently moved her before stepping into the cool, clear dawn. She took in a deep breath and froze. True, she was no hunter but the smell that came to her mouth was defiantly Duskclan.

A head poked out of the apprentice's den and saw her. She gestured fo him to be quiet and join her, and the tabby tom obeyed. Littlepaw's green eyes watched her curiously, a twinge of playfulness tainting them. But this was no funny matter. For all Mintpaw knew, Duskclan could attack them at any moment. She gave him her best 'this is serious' look and bent down to speak to the apprentice. "Littlepaw, I need you to be very quiet." She began, waiting for is reaction. The tom's eyes were watching her in a confused manner. "You need to go into Hollowstar's den and wake him—quietly."

"Why?" whispered Littlepaw anxiously. She knew from experience that the old leader could be quite intimidating.

"Just don't let anyone see you," she warned. But Littlepaw wanted an answer.

"_Why?_" he repeated firmly. Mintpaw sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you've got to promise to go, and be quick." The small tom nodded. "I think Duskclan might attack us at any moment. Tell Hollowstar this—" she mewed but the apprentice was already gone. He had snuck away like a mouse and she could barely see his tabby form slinking into Hollowstar's den. Mintpaw breathed slowly before padding into the nursery. If her dream was just a dream, she would be in big trouble for this.

When she neared the nursery, she saw a tiny black tail poking out. She slowly stepped inside and saw two amber eyes watching her.

"Mintpaw? Is that you?" spoke the dark-ginger queen and Mintpaw let out a hiss, praying to Starclan that the attackers hadn't heard. Applefur gave a confused look.

"Applefur," she whispered, "I had a dream that Duskclan would attack the camp. We need to get the kits somewhere safe but don't make any noise," The queen nodded slowly as realisation hit home and got up.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered to Tundrakit and Emberkit, "But we have to be very quiet. We're going to play a game that Duskclan's attacking and that we have to escape; but very quietly, or they'll hear us." The ginger kits nodded in sync and Mintpaw turned to see BlackKit, Redberry's kit, watching.

"Can I play too?" He squeaked. Mintpaw smiled bravely and told him to join Applefur. When he was gone, she watched Redberry and her five other kits sleeping. She'd never have a family like that, Mintpaw realised. _No_, she thought, _I'm a medicine cat now and my duty is to protect my clan, with no romantic hindrances. _She gently shook Redberry awake and the queen blinked open an amber eye. She was just about to speak but Mintpaw silenced her with her tail.

"We're under attack," she murmured, "we have to get you guys somewhere safe. I'll help you carry the kits but be very quiet." Redberry nodded and gently prodded her kits awake.

"Where's BlackKit?" she whispered in fright.

"Applefur's got him." She looked down at the ten eyes watching her curiously. "I can take two kits a time," she mewed, "You stay here and I'll carry them." Redberry nodded again and whispered to her kits. A golden tiger-like kit and a red kit stepped forward. Mintpaw picked up Shallowkit and Foxkit gently, but they squirmed and squeaked. She dropped them and they ran back to their mother. "It's no use, Redberry, they're not used to me." The queen nodded with frightened eyes and picked the kits up again, before silently slipping through the door. "Take them to Hollowstar's den," she whispered to Redberry as the queen left. The other three kits watched her with big, wide eyes.

"What's happening?" mewed a fluffy white she-cat with mismatching eyes. One was a deep blue like a lake, whilst the other was a bright green like a leaf-bare forest. Cloverkit, Mintpaw remembered.

"Your mother's just going to move you over to the leader's den." She replied quietly, but the kits just kept looking at her. She continued, "Because we're playing _a game_," That got the kit's attentions and their eyes lit up.

"What kind of game?" whispered a tom with golden eyes named Bronzekit.

"A game where you've got to be very quiet because of an attack," she mewed, using Applefur's explanation. A red tom jumped forward.

"Who's attacking?" he squeaked. Mintpaw gestured for him to be quieter before continuing.

"Duskclan,"

"DUSKCLAN ATTACK!"

Hollowstar had told him to protect his sister, but Littlepaw couldn't find her. The leader had left him alone as he went to warn his warriors, and so he had raced off to the apprentice's den. But when he arrived, Soaringpaw was nowhere to be seen. And then, the peaceful dawn silence errupted into an explosion of shrieking, fighting cats. Littlepaw turned around just in time to see a pretty brown she-cat smack him straight in the face with her paw. He fell backwards and rolled onto his feet, but his attacker leapt at him. She slashed his face again as he ducked and jumped when she was above him. She cried out at his surprise move and hit her back against the roof above her.

Now would be the only time Littlepaw's small size would save him. The apprentice's den was unfamiliar territory for the Duskclan cat, and he saw her tripping over hidden tree roots.

"Squirrel-cat!" she yowled, launching herself at him. He tried to duck again, but she was ready. She grappled his shoulders with unsheathed claws and bit down hard on his forepaw. He cried out in agony before twisting so that they were face-to-face. This was another unexpected move for the she-cat as a feline almost never, ever shows his belly in battle. Littlepaw may have been small, but he wasn't weak. He roughly kicked her off him with his hindlegs and sliced his claws down her back.

"At least I'm no half-clan imposter!" he hissed back. It was a long-known fact that Duskclan had evolved from Nightclan, as Dawnclan had come from Dayclan. The fawn-pelted apprentice screeched her fury and reared onto her hindlegs, ready to attack. Littlepaw tried to get up, but his back leg was trapped in a root. _So much for home-field advantage_, he thought glumly, preparing for his doom. The she-cat's green eyes pierced his, but suddenly she looked away and stopped.

"Fawnpaw!" came a painful cry and within an instant she took off. Littlepaw breathed out in relief and carefully unhooked his leg from the root. He looked through the entrance and blinked at the sight. Every cat was fighting; he could see Hollowstar battling two Duskclan warriors furiously, and beside him, he saw brave little Soaringpaw helping. But then, with a shock, he saw Mintpaw the medicine cat, trying to hold off two angry-looking intruders. He also noticed that one of them was Fawnpaw, the apprentice he'd just fought.

[WARNING: The following contains gore. Please skip until you see this message again, if you do not wish to read it. It will not affect your understanding of this story if you do not read it.]

Mintpaw ducked and weaved around the apprentice's attacks, every now and then adding a swipe of her own. But she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She was a destined to be a medicine cat, not a violent warrior. She had no experience fighting and the apprentice's knew it. They were just teasing, her, she knew. If they wanted to they could easily barge through without a second glance. But because of the innocent kit behind her, she fought on bravely.

Redberry had just managed to take Bronzekit and Reedkit to safety, leaving only poor Cloverkit in her wake. Now, it was either too dangerous or impossible for the queen to run through the writhing hoard of attackers to protect her last kit. That was why Mintpaw was fighting. Maybe, just maybe, if she held off the attackers until the end of the battle, the kit would be safe.

"You're a weak medicine cat," grinned the white she-cat with a ginger star on her forehead. "Give us some real competition," Mintpaw growled at her, her amber eyes blazing dangerously. Her grey tail flicked back and forth, claws itching. She didn't know what was happening to her. Never in her whole life had she wanted to fight, to attack…to kill. But now, the anger flared inside of her, and threatened to break out. How dare these sadistic kits come into her home and insult her? How dare they even step across her land! The white cat laughed. "Medicine cats aren't real cats. They're just another type of kittypet!" She snickered. The brown she-cat sighed.

"Let's just get it over with, Swiftpaw." She mewed. The white cat chuckled.

"Good point, Fawnpaw. No sense denying the inevitable," she smirked. Mintpaw reared onto her hindlegs and let out a growl that would put a lion to shame.

"Step any closer and I'll slit your throat, mousebile," she growled. Swiftpaw gave her a vicious smile.

"Take your best shot, leaf-lover." Mintpaw's amber eyes fell into slits and she smashed her unsheathed claws as hard as she could into Swiftpaw's face. Or atleast that's where she intended to hit. Instead, she actually hit the white cat's shoulder.

Swiftpaw's icy-blue eyes widened with shock and pain and she fell to the ground.

"Dog," she growled, slowly getting up. Her shoulder was gored and bleeding, and bent the arm at an unnatural angle.

"Swiftpaw!" cried Fawnpaw, before turning to glare at Mintpaw. "What sort of medicine cat are you?" she growled, preparing to attack. Mintpaw smiled. _That was fun_.

"Bring it on Foxface." She growled. But a tabby-brown shadow flew past her and tackled Fawnpaw to the ground. The surprised feline wrestled with Littlepaw and Mintpaw laughed. Fawnpaw was getting beaten by a cat half the size of her.

"Don't laugh at my friend!" screeched Swiftpaw, half crazed with pain. With her good paw, she reared up and sliced at the grey apprentice. Mintpaw ducked at the last second with her new, developed skills, but she was a second too late. Swiftpaw's claw ripped through her ear and she felt hot blood rush down her face. She cried out in shock and lunged at Swiftpaw, pushing her over. The she-cat howled in pain as Mintpaw wrenched her leg back, and, in fury, began smacking Swiftpaw's face with both paws. Swiftpaw yowled in pure agony and Mintpaw began clawing apart her shoulder even more.

[Notice: The gore is now over so you may read again:) ]

Littlepaw and Fawnpaw struggled to get the best of each-other. While Fawnpaw was slender and graceful, not to mention bigger than him, Littlepaw was like a cyclone packed into a kitten. He had just begun winning when out of the corner of his eye he saw Mintpaw. Attacking a white cat. Or more like, ripping it into shreds. Then tearing those shreds into even tinier shreds. "Mintpaw!" he cried, and Fawnpaw looked across too.

"Swiftpaw!" she yowled, before hastily pulling away, with Littlepaw after her. Not realising what he was doing, Littlepaw ran and tackled Mintpaw off Swiftpaw, who lay gasping and bleeding heavily from a wound on her shoulder. The stunned grey cat watched him with wild, amber eyes before blinking and shaking her head in a confused way.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, "I was just protecting Cloverkit. That's all." Littlepaw looked at her disgustedly.

"Protecting her? More like ripping apart an apprentice! What has gotten into you, Mintpaw? Seriously? You acted like a freaken' monster!" He yowled. Littlepaw padded back to Fawnpaw, who lay crying over Swiftpaw. "Hey listen, I-"

"GO AWAY!" screeched Fawnpaw. Her small brown body shook and she wouldn't tear her eyes away from Swiftpaw's broken body. Littlepaw bowed his head.

"Sorry for trying to be nice," he muttered before walking away. Only then did he realise that all the battles had stopped and that every cat was watching him and the other three apprentices with wide, astonished eyes. Then, suddenly the fighting resumed until each cat had moved to the side of their clan. Littlepaw pulled the stunned Mintpaw away and into the relative safety of Nightclan's side. A lithe white she-cat stepped forward from the Duskclan group, her green eyes blazing furiously.

"_Hollowstar_," she growled maliciously, eyeing the grey leader. The old tom lifted his head and stared her evenly in the eyes.

"You cross our border," he began confidently, stepping through his clan-mates. "You charge into my camp. You attack my clan, and you lose. And yet you still have the guts to address me that way?" he growled evenly. Shock flashed through Splashstar's green eyes but it was gone within the instant. She chuckled.

"Oh, Hollowstar," she began with a smile, "You don't know the thick of it,"

"Splashstar!" interrupted Fawnpaw urgently, and the white leader gave an irritated look.

"Yes, Fawnpaw?" she meowed sweetly.

"Swiftpaw's in trouble!" she cried and instantly Splashstar ran to her adopted kit. Littlepaw could see her struggling to breathe as blood heavily gushed out of her shoulder.

"She needs a medicine cat!" mewed Fawnpaw in dismay.

"Hollowstar!" yowled Splashstar angrily. The grey tom watched her with cold, green eyes. "One of my apprentices is in trouble! One of your flea-bitten mongrels has ripped her apart and she needs a medicine cat—urgently." She growled. The grey leader gave her a measuring, slow look.

"So you expect me, the leader of the clan you just threatened war with, to _help_ you?" he asked with a incredulous smirk. Splashstar growled deep in her throat.

"_If you let my clan member die, Hollowstar_," she growled, "_I will no longer treat you with the respect of the warrior code. And I will, personally, hunt each of you down and _kill_ you_."

"Is that a threat?" hissed Hollowstar, infuriated. Splashstar stared him cold in the eye.

"A weighted request," she hissed back, and the two leaders glared at each-other, tails lashing. Littlepaw watched with the rest of the clan as the two leaders mumbled something and Hollowstar came back and called for Mintpaw, who sat alone and dazed.

"Huh?" she mumbled, as Hollowstar neared her. "What do you mean, fix her?"

"You know what I mean," the tired leader cried, "Do what you do. Heal her. My orders." Mintpaw gave a slow, confused nod and padded towards the dying Swiftpaw. But when she came with a tail-length, Fawnpaw reared up defensively and growled at her.

"Come any closer, Snake-heart and you won't be breathing." She hissed through gleaming fangs. Mintpaw gave her a startled look.

"M-Me?" she mewed innocently and Fawnpaw gave an angry chuckle.

"Who else, fox-breath? You're the one who did this. Some medicine cat you are." Littlepaw's eyes widened when he realised that Mintpaw had no recollection of her attack on Swiftpaw, and Fawnpaw thought she was acting it.

"Fawnpaw!" he cried and raced towards them. The brown she-cat watched him with slitted eyes.

"Brought your blood-thirsty team-mate have you?" she growled. Littlepaw shook his head.

"Mintpaw has no idea what your talking about," he began, feeling increasingly stupid, "She…had some sort of black-out where all she did was fight." Fawnpaw watched him disbelieving green eyes.

"You expect me to believe that mouse-dung?" she asked incredulously. Littlepaw nodded.

"It's true! Anyway, Mintpaw's the only cat who can help Swiftpaw now."

"You said Mint-'paw'. Where's your real medicine cat? Greystream or something."

"SilverRiver," Littlepaw sighed, "has been asleep for several quarter-moons now." Fawnpaw gave another sarcastic laugh.

"So let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that first _Mintpaw_ had a black-out thingy and was on automatic-attack-mode, and also that her mentor has been half-dead for the past moon and is still alive? Seriously. Do you come up with these in your sleep or something cos' they'e pretty ridiulous."

"No, I'm—"

"Fawnpaw!" called Splashstar having broken up an argument with Hollowstar. "Is Swiftpaw ready to go yet? I hope you're not chatting up such a low-life rodent like him," she growled, indicating to Littlepaw. He felt his fur grow hot with embarassment.

"Eww, of course not Splashstar. He's _Nightclan_." She said 'Nightclan' like it was poison.

"Then why isn't Swiftpaw healed yet? I know they have inferior medicine cats but all you need are some cobwebs." Yowled Splashstar impatiently. Fawnpaw glared at Mintpaw one last time.

"In a moment," she muttered. Mintpaw followed her gaze to the medicine cat's den and before she realised the fawn-coated she-cat raced in.

"Hey!" she cried in surprise. No-one got to touch SilverRiver's stuff except her! "You're not allowed in there!" But Fawnpaw was already out with atleast a mouse-tail thick wad of cobwebs. "That's too much!" she cried in shock, leaping forward to pull it out of Fawnpaw's bulging mouth. But the she-cat simply shoved past her and placed them messily over the wound. Swiftpaw was in a half-unconcious state and whimpered slightly.

"That's good enough. No-one will know any different, seeing as it was _only you_ who did it." Fawnpaw smirked before calling over a sturdy white tom with fierce amber eyes. "Can you carry her alone?" Fawnpaw meowed to the tom and he gave a confident nod before lifting Swiftpaw gently onto his back. He waited for Fawnpaw to follow. "Oh, I'll be there in a second, Icefeather. Don't worry about me." The tom gave a slow nod before quietly walking away to the retreating Duskclan party. Fawnpaw turned back to them.

"Be warned, Mintpaw." She growled, "Next time I see you, I'll rip out your throat. That's if Swiftpaw doesn't first," she added with a smirk. "And as for you, Littlepaw," she looked him squarely in the eye. "I'll be watching you."

**Phew, Long chapter:) It's sooooooooooooooo hot right now…I think I might melt… ugh, over 40 degrees Celsius…anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I have no idea which clan I'm going to write next, but maybe Dawnclan. **

**Review! XD**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen…When Silver meets Copper…**

**CopperXSilver =D I just love that combination. So much, in fact, that I'm going to write a short chapter based solely on them:) Enjoy!**

Copperpaw looked around at the sleeping figures intently. No-one could see her escape. Although, she knew, even if they did she could just say she was going to the dirt place, but still, it added to the excitement of her journey. A _Romantic Interlude_, she liked to call it. Meeting Silverleaf by the spring, the moonlight dancing on its rippled surface. Copperpaw breathed out slowly before slipping past the snoring bodies. She then came across Problem Two, sneaking past the barriers. She could either go through the dirt-place entrance or past the guard, but tonight she decided to try out a different way. She wanted to smell nice before meeting Silverleaf, and she didn't want to risk being seen by Glacierfrost's keen eye so instead she silently crept towards the Willow branch used for calling clan meetings. If she could just leap onto it, she'd have an easy and quick escape route.

Gathering her strength in her hind legs, she jumped and landed, luckily, balanced easily on its thick arm. She slowly crawled towards the trunk on the outside of camp, and silently dropped to the leaf-covered floor. From there, she was home free.

Silverleaf breathed in and out evenly as he waited for Copperpaw to arrive. Over a chance meeting, they had agreed to come here tonight, by the spring on the Dawn/Day border. Silverleaf knew he shouldn't be here tonight. He should be at the Dawnclan camp, in his den, as a loyal and hard-working warrior. But something about Copperpaw made him shiver, and get a warm sensation across his body. When he was near her his fur would stand on end, and his usually smooth-taking voice would sound high-pitched and taught. Was it the way her ash-dusted fur seemed to shimmer in the moonlight? Or the way her bronze-copper eyes would glimmer with intelligence and free-will? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was madly smitten with her.

As Copperpaw neared the clearing she smiled at the tense, striped silver figure with the forest-green eyes. She'd never been in love before. She had a faint idea that Flickeringpaw liked her but her feelings for him were only friendly. Maybe if she'd opened up to him, seen him for what he could really be, they'd have fallen in love. But that hadn't happened. Instead, she'd become infatuated by a handsome Dawnclan warrior named Silverleaf. "Copperpaw!" he grinned and ran over to her. Then, remembering himself he stepped back. "Hi," he mewed shyly. Copperpaw ran her gaze over him. His slender yet muscular build, silver tabby fur covering lean, thick muscle. His strange spotted underbelly, his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hey," she whispered back, dropping her gaze. Silverleaf smiled at her.

"I've missed you," he murmured, waiting and watching for her reaction intently. Copperpaw looked at him with her pretty bronze eyes.

"Me too," she replied, nuzzling into his silk-soft fur. He quite happily rested his head on her's, and swept his tail around her.

"I know we only just met, but I-I feel a connection between us. Like I'm destined to be with you." Silverleaf whispered. Copperpaw knew the feeling.

"I know…me too…" The tom looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" he mewed. She nodded.

"Ever since I first met you. It's not like with Fickeringpaw, its different. I-I can't believe I'm saying this," Copperpaw whispered, shaking her head.

"Saying what?" urged Silverleaf, wrapping his tail tighter around her. "You can tell me-"

"I love you." Silverleaf's green eyes widened.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear _that_ tonight."

"I'm sorry—was it too soon? I didn't know, I'm new to this I-" she stuttered, but Silverleaf put his tail over her mouth.

"Shhh…It's okay, I understand. Because I love you too." He murmured, gently licking her head. Copperpaw smiled up at him and pushed her head deep into his fur.

"We'll find a way," she whispered.

"Together," he added.

**Aww, how mushy and sickly sweet:') Only a really quick chapter and I'm sorry if it's missing any 'L's because my laptop's playing up for some random annoying reason=) It's just a bit of an insight on SilverXCopper which is a pairing I absolutely adore, but please review on it anyway. More romance? Less? More action? More gore? Please keep me up-to-date on your thoughts so that I can make this story even betterXD So review!**

**Oh, and any other pairings you'd like to see, or any POVs you want, just PM me or tell me in a review. You never know, I just might be able to write it into the already **

**jam-packed full fanfic:) Bye!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14: Rise of the Falling Dusk**

**Enjoy! But don't forget to reviewXD**

"Duskfall!" The sleek smokey-black tom turned his head towards the voice. A tortoiseshell she-cat blinked and padded towards him. "Do you know where Scarletblaze is? I need her to organise patrols." Tawnystar explained, looking around whilst talking. Duskfall shrugged in answer.  
"Not sure. Ask Tadpoleclaw; after all, he was the one on guard." The leader frowned, her tail lashing.  
"I will. Could you please do the patrols then? We can't have everyone doing nothing whilst the deputy goes walkabout." Duskfall nodded and strode up to the High Branch.  
"May all able warriors please gather here for today's duties!" He yowled, and the Dawnclan cats came quickly. "In Scarletblaze's absence, I have been asked to organise the patrols. Devilwish, you lead a border patrol with Silverleaf and Gingerpool—go along the Nightclan border down to FlyFish lake. MossShine, you take Sootpaw, Flashfire and Creampaw to patrol the Dayclan border. I'll take a hunting patrol with Emberfur and Griffinpaw East and Tadpoleclaw can remain guarding camp. And be on the lookout for eagles—remember what Whitestar said." The warriors who had been at the gathering shivered and nodded in understanding. Duskfall flicked his tail in dismissal and the cats departed.  
"I can still hunt." Meowed a defying voice from behind him. A golden she-cat came into view, her black spots rippling in her fur. Sunstream's amber eyes blazed at him. "I may be expecting but I'm still tough." Duskfall resisted the urge to fall back under her intimidating gaze.  
"I know, Sunstream, but we wouldn't want to worry Mossylight if you got hurt." He soothed carefully, and the queen bristled.  
"Hah! I'd never get hurt! I'm no more clumsy now than I was before this pregnancy." She snorted, "That old cat's been doing that job too long; it's about time she became an elder." Duskfall rolled his eyes as she turned away—Mossylight was no older than Sunstream herself.  
"Queens." He muttered, beckoning to Emberfur and Griffinpaw who were waiting patiently, amusement flickering in their eyes. "Come on; we're the only hunting patrol today so we'd better get a move on before Streamsong comes out too to complain."

"I have news, Luckkit." The small calico she-cat jumped in surprise. She spun to face her Starclan sister, Lostkit.  
"Oh, you scared me, Lostkit. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Luckkit berated, frowning. Fluffing up her soft fur, she settled down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Now, what is it?"  
"I have news. Starclan has chosen me for their 'Art of Life' ceremony."  
"Huh?" Luckkit tilted her head. "What's that?"  
"They—Starclan, hold a ceremony every season where one cat is reborn." The kit's eyes brightened as she spoke. "And so I'm going to get another chance to live."  
"Oh, wow!" Luckkit purred, licking her sister's forehead. "Congratulations. So I'll see you…in real life?" Lostkit looked away quickly.  
"Well…I don't get reborn here. But I can come here, after I'm alive." Luckkit nodded slowly, frowning once more.  
"But then what if you're alive far away from me? And you can't make it? You'll be a defenceless kit, all by herself." Lostkit turned her golden eyes to face Luckkit, and leaned forward.  
"But that's where you come in, my sister. You see, I found out where I'm being reborned secretly. But the problem is, I'll be in danger as soon as I'm born. I need you to save me…"

Griffinpaw's nose twitched as she watched the mouse eat the last of an acorn. The creature was oblivious to her downwind form, and she crept forward slowly. _One more step…_she flung herself forward and grappled the rodent, flinging it into the air and catching it with her jaws. It went still and she trotted proudly to her mentor, Emberfur. The golden tabby was watching her with bundled-up praise, a squirrel at his paws. "Well done, Griffinpaw. I shall see to it that you have your final assessment, soon." The apprentice glowed with pride as they padded over to Duskfall. The intimidating black tom looked at the fresh-kill pile they had made and dipped his head approvingly.  
"We have done well, seeing as it's almost leaf-bare. Let's head back to camp." The trio each took as much as they could carry, and Griffinpaw struggled with her three mice, chaffinch and quail. Suddenly, a piercing call broke the comfortable silence. Duskfall dropped his prey and searched the skies overhead. "Get under cover—_now!_" Emberfur shoved her underneath a thick shrub and was followed by Duskfall, who had picked up his prey again. They waited in utter stillness as the eagles passed them, and Griffinpaw counted each looming form.  
"Ten," she whispered, with wide blue eyes. Duskfall looked at her enquiringly.  
"What?"  
"There were ten eagles." She heard him breathe in quickly, and Emberfur shuffled uncomfortably.  
"They were heading towards Dayclan. I don't think they want revenge on us." Emberfur stated. The experienced warrior flicked his tail uneasily. "But if we help Dayclan, they will." The hunting patrol was silent for a moment.  
"But if we don't help Dayclan, they could get hurt! And we would be to blame, as much as the eagles." Added Griffinpaw anxiously. She had friends in the large clan. Duskfall nodded at both points, before deciding.  
"The eagles will not know exactly where their camp is. They're smart, but not psychic."  
"And…?" Griffinpaw pressed urgently. She needed to help Dayclan _now_.  
"And so they'll have to search for it. But if we can somehow run faster than their search party _without _letting them see us, and warn Dayclan to hide their camp somehow, we could save them and not put our own clan in jeopardy." Emberfur nodded at his suggestion. It made sense.  
"But it'll take too long to send someone back to camp, and the border patrols would have finished by now." The three of them paused for a moment.  
"I'll go." Griffinpaw meowed determinedly. Duskfall shook his head.  
"No—I can't let an apprentice go into a stranger's territory alone. Emberfur, you go back to camp and tell Tawnystar to prepare the warriors just in case. I'll take Griffinpaw into Dayclan."  
"But why not send Griffinpaw back to camp, and take another warrior instead?" Emberfur asked out of curiosity, not envy.  
"Because Griffinpaw's lighter and smaller than you, and your fur is too visible. Plus, it will be good training for her." Emberfur nodded, wished them luck, and left. "Now, stay close to me, and don't do anything reckless or you'll lose mine _and_ Tawnystar's trust. If we get separated, _go back to camp_." Griffinpaw nodded, eager to get moving. When Duskfall finally gave her the signal, she raced off into the undergrowth at full speed. Every now and then she'd spot the wing of an eagle in her peripheral vision, and was careful not to be seen. They stealthily crossed the Dayclan border and dove into the shadow of a rock. Two Dayclan cats padded past them.  
"Hey, Charredflame, can you smell that?" meowed a small grey apprentice. The other cat, a large ginger tom with golden flecks opened his mouth.  
"_Dawnclan._" He hissed. Duskfall stepped out of the shadow, begging to Starclan that the deputy wouldn't attack him or sound an alert.  
"I come in peace—" The massive tom leapt at him and pushed him to the ground.  
"_Duskfall._" He spat, then searched the clearing for any other intruders. He immediately spotted Griffinpaw, who watched them with wide, frightened eyes. "Silverpaw! Go tell Whitestar we're under attack!" The light grey tom nodded and bolted away in haste.  
"No! Wait!" cried Griffinpaw, leaping forward. Charredflame turned and shoved her aside like a feather. "Umph! Get off me!" she squirmed, clawing the ginger's huge paw. Duskfall took Charredflame's turn of attention to shoulder him away and get up.  
"Charredflame, the eagles!" he cried, and the deputy's head whipped around.  
"What?"  
"The eagles! They're looking for your camp! We've come to warn you!" Duskfall clawed the ground with irritation. "We sighted them heading this way. We came to tell you to hide your camp, and now you've sent them into complete panic—just what the birds were hoping to see! They'll find your home in no time!" Realisation dawned on the tom, and he shook with anxiety.  
"Great Starclan! Why, why didn't you say so first? Come on!" The deputy took off towards his camp and the Dawnclan cats followed. When they arrived, they wished they hadn't.

**(Insert horror music here) Don't you just love cliff-hangers? And the best part (or worst for you guys) is that you won't find out until I post another chapter on Dayclan or Dawnclan. Which will be the next chapter, BTW;) Review, please!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER 15: Loss of War**

**Sorry it took so long…but now I've got wireless so I might update quicker…maybe:) Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_If you can see me now, I love you. If you can hear me now, I love you. If you can remember me now, I'm gone._

_Goodbye, Silverleaf._

The tom gazed frantically, his emerald eyes searching in distraught. "Copperpaw!" he shouted above the cries of war. He leapt back as a Dayclan warrior landed where he'd just been, deep scores across the silver she-cat's shoulder. She hissed at the sky, before managing a gigantic bound onto a speckled eagle's back. Suddenly, he spotted a familiar ash-coloured pelt and raced for it. Copperpaw swirled her head around and locked gazes with him. He shouted a warning but her reaction was too slow; the huge beast's golden hooks tossed her aside like fresh-kill. Silverleaf froze for a split heartbeat before pouncing on the enraged creature.

The blue warrior raced alongside his silver mate, matching her step with his. They glided through the midst of war, until halting upon the sight of a bird that would challenge Starclan itself. Its huge plumes graced the ground in bundles, beak dripping with fresh blood. Watermist looked it in the eye and gave a deep-throated growl. "Get off Dayclan land, Feather-face!" he yowled, launching himself at what could only have been the biggest eagle to have ever existed. _You…threaten…The Lord. _The beast seemed to say, in a booming, cold song-like voice. _No one wins…against The Lord._ All the other eagles turned to their massive leader. _The Lord!_ They shrieked in sync, before continuing to eliminate their furry clawed opponents.  
The blue tom growled in defiance and swerved to avoid a thorn-sharp beak. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shellsun taking swipes at the bird's tail. Within a second, it turned on her, lifting its menacing talons. _You die_ it hissed, preparing to shred her. Watermist lunged and rolled her out of harm's way, but pushing him into it. He dodged the eagle's first attack but quickly felt long claws lodging in his back-legs with the second.  
"Watermist!" yowled Shellsun, running to save him.  
"Shellsun!" her bronze eyes flickered with irreparable pain as she watched her mate being devoured. Watermist struggled helplessly as the eagle shredded his pelt and snapped his bones. _Starclan save me…_ A beautiful, white-silver she-cat blinked at him, the stars in her fur shining brighter than any Starclan cat he'd ever seen—not that he'd seen many. "St-Starclan?" he rasped. She nodded sadly.  
_"I'm sorry, Water that turns to Mist. It is your time to return to Silverpelt."  
_"No—what about my family? My clan? You can't take me—not yet…please." He whimpered. The stunning queen placed her tail across his eyes.  
_"I knew you would fight death; you have a strong heart. That is why I, Silverpelt myself have come to take you back. Let go, Watermist. Let go for your clan. Your fight is over, but theirs has just begun."_

**Ooh, what a cliché ending. Very short, but I had to leave you in some sort of suspense yet keep my promise from the last chapter. Hope you liked it, the plots beginning to warm up now.**

**Please review—they're the only things [reviews] that keep me writing. So if you want better, faster updated chapters, review!**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER 16: Crimson Thunder**

**Where have all my reviewers gone? I barely get even one review per chapter anymore:( A special thanks to**_** Dawn**_** and **_**Rainshimmer Sees Dead People **_**for sticking by me, but I really would like to see some more of you doing the same…please:) You should know reviews are my life support! :D**

The shadow's form glowed like the sun's rays through ice in the moonlight, its paw-steps barely sounding. He pricked his ears in anticipation as he watched the dark red tabby appear. She blinked her river-coloured eyes at him, sending warm feelings straight to his heart. "Scarletblaze," he greeted, touching noses with her affectionately. She purred in reply and playfully tossed a pawful of freshly fallen snow at the handsome Nightclan warrior. Lightningstrike brushed off the cold water with a yowl of defiance, before pitching his own bundle of frost at his attacker, which she gracefully dodged.  
"Is that all you've got?" The Dawnclan deputy purred, and Lightningstrike chuckled. He suddenly tackled her over and held her down.  
"No… I've got you." He whispered, letting her up again. They walked silently through the trees, tails intertwined before stopping underneath an ancient oak to rest. The silence was comfortable, the scenery beautiful. Lightningstrike could think of no better cat than Scarletblaze to share it with.  
"I wish I could stay here forever, with you," The pretty red she-cat murmured. Lightningstrike licked her head softly.  
"I do too, my dear. But our duties call to us, as do our clans. They depend on us, as much as we depend on them. They trust us, and we trust them."  
"I only wish they'd understand us… and understand this." Scarletblaze replied, nodding to herself and him. In the distance an owl hooted and the golden tom flicked his tail in annoyance.  
"The time has come for us to part; I will miss you, Scarletblaze." He croaked, each syllable painful. This would be the last time he would see Scarletblaze as his love, and not his enemy. She looked up at him, tears staining her moonlit eyes and pressed her head into his shoulder. "Don't cry…"  
"Goodbye, Lightningstrike." She whispered into the still night, her words leaving an empty chill in the atmosphere. Without warning, she turned off into the shadows and back to her home—not his.  
The deputy shed a single frozen tear and slowly made his way through the now depressing forest. Unbeknownst to either of them, a pitch black shadow was watching from the canopy above. A shadow with a name no other than Jed.  
_"Scarleete, I warn you, no? But fate is not a path that can be changed. And as I said, the night it snowed it would happeen. Yes, yes it happen. But I not tell you what next, preety fe-lion. No, no, no telling what next,"_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Here… I'm here…  
_"Lostkit?" mewed Luckkit warily. "Lost-" her call was broken as she felt herself drifting lower and lower, beneath the hard ground. "HELP ME!" she squealed, and as if hearing her cry a figure appeared above her. It was Lostkit.  
"Sister!" She yowled, her golden eyes shining in fear.  
"Brings!" Luckkit cried back, then stopped. Why would she say 'brings' and not help?  
"Death…" a voice hissed in the dark hole she was falling through. Luckkit whipped her head up and above Lostkit was a strange festering black shadow. Its dark blue-grey eyes stared intently back at her. _"You are the roots of the branch I have followed, young kit. You are the one who will save what was never lost, you are the one of a separate tale. Good luck, young kit. You will need it,"  
_  
***

Waves of silence drifted over the battlefield, broken only by the soft whimpers of the mourning and the shallow breathing of the dying. Head hung forward and down, a figure cried alone. Below her was the body of a cat; a cat dearly loved. Her tears fell onto the cold pelt of the tom, his once lively eyes a now glassy blue. From behind her a dark grey tabby tom limped, his eyes glassy, too, but not from death—from defeat. "Whitestar…" Shellsun murmured, without looking at him. When the leader noticed his brother's body at her paws, he immediately collapsed against her.  
"No! No! Not Watermist, not my brother…" he wept, licking his pelt between sobs. His brother's mate did the same, sharing comfort in each other's presence. Slowly the darkened sky showed streaks of red and violet, a sight that would have been very beautiful, had the battle not occurred beforehand. A few of the fallen bodies began to shiver and stir as they regained consciousness and one or two even had the strength to get up and drink from the nearby stream.  
"Whitestar…" whispered Shellsun quietly, and her leader blinked his bleak blue eyes. "The clan…they need you to lead them; the time for mourning will come, but the time for healing is now. There are injured warriors in need of Starspirit, kits in need of shelter. But mostly, there is a clan in need of a leader, and that leader, Whitestar, is you." The tom blinked once…then twice. Life began to stir in his empty eyes as he turned to observe the damage done to his clan.  
The area lay in ruins, bodies and blood strewn everywhere. He grimaced when he saw the scarlet feathers that lay scattered, still remembering the cruel birds. They had left, hopefully for forever, but not without a token souvenir—the memories of victory over Dayclan. Whitestar was no new-born kit, and knew well that fights ended in death and occasionally defeat. But it still stung, the barb in his heart a mixture of guilt, anger and sadness. Who ever would have imagined that eagles were so vengeful?  
"Whitestar?" An unfamiliar voice asked him, interrupting his thoughts. Slowly his vision cleared to define a ragged-looking dark grey tom with a large cut down his muzzle, and two exhausted golden eyes. _Dawnclan?_ Whitestar thought, blinking in confusion. _Am I seeing things?_ "Whitestar?" the cat repeated, a tiny bit of annoyance in his tone.  
"Huh? Oh, my apologies, Dawnclan cat. I'm still recuperating from the attack," The tom nodded in reply.  
"Greetings, Whitestar. My name is Duskfall—I am Tawnystar's mate. Please excuse me from interrupting you—"  
"Nonsense! By the looks of you, you have aided us in this battle. If my presumption is correct, I owe you and Tawnystar greatly." He rumbled, brushing aside the warrior's apology. "Now, how may I help you?" Duskfall dipped his head in gratitude.  
"I wish to ask if I may further aid your clan; one of our apprentices, who also participated in this feud, has asked if she may send for help from our Dawnclan medicine cat, and if you wish, some of our warriors." Whitestar nodded slowly, pondering the idea. "I also understand you may think we expect something in return, but I am sure Tawnystar will disagree. The only favour we ask in return is that you do the same for us, if we are ever in dire need."  
"Very well." The leader said carefully, back in his commanding mood. "Send the apprentice; meanwhile, help me analyse the damage."

Stepping into the camp was like diving into a frozen pool—the shock was overwhelming, and made her blood run cold. "Whitestar," Tawnystar murmured, her eyes solemn and dignified.  
"Tawnystar, Dawnclan," Dayclan's leader replied, swivelling his head to see the three warriors and medicine cat the leader had brought with her. "Dayclan and I appreciate your kindness, and Duskfall has informed me that the payment shall be out of a returned favour of similar likeness?" Whitestar stated, leaving the sentence hanging as if it were partly a question. Tawnystar nodded once.  
"Dawnclan will help you in this tough time out of heart and warrior spirit." She mewed, a certain pride in her voice. "I bring with me Gingerpool, Silverleaf, Flashfire and Mossylight." Flicking her tail to Gingerpool and Flashfire, she pointed to the demolished camp walls with her nose. "You two help Dayclan rebuild their camp. Silverleaf, help Mossylight heal the injured." Whitestar nodded his approval before turning away and padding towards his deputy, Charredflame. The huge tom looked like his entire life had been shattered…at his feet lay a small, light grey body.

**Uh oh:O Looks like the battle didn't end very nicely… SORRY if I killed your cat:P It had to be done…but don't worry, they'll still be in the story, just not as alive cats. The question is, how was Silverleaf at the battle, yet arrived at the camp to help afterwards? Bet none of you even noticed that bit:) Now, anyway, I want at least ****5 REVIEWS**** before the next chapter comes up;) Come on, I know you can do it! :D**

**~Jaffa Maze**


End file.
